Penguins High School Musical
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: I adapted this from AlwaysRemainMe. The zoo had been dragged into their worst nightmare mingled with romance,songs dancing and awesomeness! Reviews are always accepted. xD
1. Chapter 1

A\N: These first eight chapters are still from AlwaysRemainMe. I left in the author notes.

It was a beautiful, typical New Yorker morning. Skipper and his team had started the day 3 hours before, at 4:30, Marlene was having a little morning swim in her pool, and Julien, Maurice, and Mort were still asleep for another 3 hours.

It was a beautiful morning... that is, until Fey, her hands full of papers and such, marched into the Lemur's habitat, whispered something into Julien's ears. It woke him instantly up.

"What a wonderful idea you are being having, Orange Panda!" he shouted.

"It's Red Panda, Julien," Fey laughed, then turned on her heels and went back into Marlene's cave.

Skipper put down his telescope and turned toward Kowalski.

"What would Julien excite so much that he wakes up 2 hours and 57 minutes earlier than normally? Kowalski?"

Kowalski looked up from his clipboard, a worried frown on his face. "Nothing good, I suppose."

"I suppose so, too, Kowalski."

Rico put his flipper inside his mouth and took out a stick of dynamite.

"Ka-boom?"

"Not yet, Soldier," Skipper said. "Take charge of the telescopes instead."

"Awww, ok."

Rico turned and peered through the glasses.

Kowalski said, "From a personal point of view, I believe that Fey might have to do something with all of this."

"Noooo," Skipper said sarcastically, "tell me something new."

"As you might know, then, when Fey has an idea, it is mostly a radical, highly creative, and undo-able idea. A female idea. Mostly."

"But, Kowalski," Private said, "Fey is female."

"Again, little Private," Skipper added, "tell me something I don't know."

"Hey, hey, hey! Fey!" Rico shouted.

"Yes, Rico, we are talking about Fey right now," Kowalski said matter of factly.

Skipper turned to see Fey coming towards them, the mysterious papers in her arms.

"Hide!" he shouted. "Every man for himself!"

In a black and white flash, three penguins were safely inside the headquarters. Just Kowalski, who was too slow to react.

"Hi Kowalski," Fey said, when she reached him.

"Hello, I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, so if you'll excuse me..." Kowalski stammered.

"Oh, c'mon." Fey said disappointedly.

Kowalski sighed, "Alright, whatever is that stack of paper in your arms? What made Julien wake up 3 hours earlier? And what mysterious female idea is going round and round in your female head?"

"Ummm, what?" Fey shook her head. Boys. "Listen, Kowalski, I have this great idea, because, you know, I want to direct movies sometime and bla bla bla, so now I've decided to put on a musical, starring... tadaaaaaaaa, you guys!"

"WHAT?" Skipper's head shot out of the Headquarters' entrance.

"I know, right?" Fey said excitedly.

"I think it could be a swell idea!" Private said happily, climbing out of his role.

"Ka-boom, too?" Rico asked.

"Uh, who would I play?" asked Kowalski nervous.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Skipper shouted. His team cowered. Fey's eyebrow arched up.

"Only if I get a manly role," the leader added, grinning.

"Fey, you do have a part for me?" Marlene asked, joining them.

"Of course," Fey smiled, "the main role."

"How come I am not being having the mainy role?" Julien asked, sitting on Skipper's head. Skipper brushed him off in annoyance.

"I love music alls!" Mort shouted. "Uh, what are music alls? I don't know. Hihi. But I loooooooove them!"

"I'm sure you do," Marlene said, patting Mort's head.

"Well?" Skipper said. "Which one is it? What musical are we playing?"

Oh. Fey shifted her weight to her other foot. "Do you really have to know? There's a time for everything, you know..."

"But now the time is!" Julien complained.

"Yes, I want to know." "What is it, Fey?" "Tell me!"

"Well," Fey took a deep breath, "it was the only one I found free on the internet, because no one wanted it anymore. It's... High School Musical."

Dead Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody groaned. Well, except for Julien and Mort. And Private.

"Dandy! That sounds absolutly dandy!" he said.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked at him and stepped back.

"Ya, we don know him," Rico mumbled.

"Well," Fey said, hestiantly. "Would you at least like to know your roles?"

Silence. Just Private nodding his head really hard.

"Alright, so first, we have to distribute the main roles. Skipper, you'll play a leader, a captain, a handsome lady charmer. What do you say about that?"

"So good, so far. Carry on." Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest.

"You'll be playing Troy, the basketball star. That's a very (cough, cough) manly role to play."

"Ok."

"Gabriella will be played by Marlene. You have the brains, the looks, and the character of her... which is a compliment."

Marlene smiled at her. Somwhere from the direction of Julien came a kissing sound.

"Coming to you, Julien, you will play the awesome role of... ta daa, Sharpay!"

"Champagne? Woooooooooooww, now that is a fitting part for the kingly King. Who is he?"

"Actually, (more coughing) it's a she."

"Ok, that's very fitting for King NOT. I also want a manly role like the Skipper penguin is having."

"But," Fey said, "Sharpay gets to dance and sing and boss people around and wear awesome clothes and just, you know, be awesome."

"Okay! I will play this Champagne role," Julien admired his fingernails.

"As for Chad, the basketball player, I've picked Rico. You'll do an awesome job, I know. As the school geek and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, I picked none the less, than Kowalski."

Fey smiled sweetly at him.

"What? But she's a girl!" Kowalski groaned.

"I know," Fey said, still smiling... or you could call it grinning sardonically, too.

Another kissing sound from Julien's direction...

"Oh, no," Kowalski realized. "Taylor and Chad are together in the movie! I'll fall in love with Rico, won't I? Do they kiss in the movie? Do they?"

"I don't know," Fey shrugged, "I'll have to look in the script later for that part. If they don't, I can always add it."

"Fey, who will I play?" Private asked her.

"You'll be Kelsi, the shy, creative Pianist."

"Is... is it also a girl part?"

"Yeah, darn it, we need more girls in this zoo, seriously!" Fey said. "Maurice, you'll-"

"No, not me, I'm too old for this."

"It's never too late to start."

"Alright, what do you have?"

"Mr. Bolton, the dad of Troy Bolton. He's a very wise kind of guy, mostly." Fey told him. "Mort, you can be a basketball player, the ones who cooks. I forogt his name."

"Yay for the name!" a falsetto voice shouted.

"How about we do auditons for the rest of the roles?" Marlene offered.

"That's a great idea, Marlene! We'll do that!" Fey smiled. "Ok, here's the script everyone, I need you to be at the zoo plaza at 3 pm. Meanwhile, we'll be having auditions. Does anyone want to help me? Ok, thanks, Marlene. Mort, no, I think you better rest, you're a little small for that kind of job, ok, Rico, great! Thanks, see you all then at 4. Let's go, Rico and Marlene."

Many animals have decided to try out for parts. Among the parts to distribute, was Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Ms. Darbus, Ms. Montez, and Sharpay's clique/cheer leaders, and basketball team members.

First up was Pinky, who's high squeaky voice and pink feathers made him an official cheerleader/clique girl. Bada and Bing were casted for the basketball team, altough Bada had tried out for Ms. Darbus. That role, Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, was given to Roger. Jason Cross and Martha Cox was played by Leonard and Becky, the badger. Stacy got the role of Ms. Montez. Left was only Ryan Evans.

Rico and Fey looked over canditates for Ryan Evans.

"This won't work," Fey said. "We don't have that many talented animals in this zoo."

"Outside?" Rico asked.

"Rico, that's a smart idea, but who?"

Rico thought about it, then answered: "Fred."

"Fred? But... I don't know. Are there any others left?"

"Archie."

"Who's Archie?"

"Aww... shaski blaereto ehesay, deiahent-"

"It's ok, Rico. You don't have to explain."

She playfully punched him. Rico punched back and Fey fell off her little stool.

"Ouch."

"Archie is this thieving racoon, who had been forced to repent of his thefts by Private and Skipper. Right now, he has kinda faded into the background." Marlene explained, laughing.

"Uh huh," Rioc commented.

"Ok, then I'll just get Fred or what-his-name to play Ryan Evans." Fey said and dismissed the rest of the animals. "I have about an hour left. I hope this works out. Wish me luck, guys."

Marlene and Rico waved, then took off.

"Alright," Fey started walking toward the entrance of the zoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Fey wrapped her arms around her. It was getting cold and dark.

"Fred?" she softly called. Suddenly every tree looked the same to her.

"Fred?"

There! These leaves were rustling, moving!

"Hello? Is-is anyone there?"

The leaves stopped.

Fey frowned, "This is sooo not funny, alright? You're being stupid and silly and I'm off... "

How long has she been searching? First, Fey had started searching for Fred, she had talked to Momma Duck and her ducklings, when she saw them bathing in a little pond, she had hid from some kids playing ball, and so the time had passed. And now it's getting dark... sigh.

"Fred!"

Fey knew that she had missed the first HSM practice and she mentally slapped herself for that. But, as much as Fey wished to be home with Marlene and the penguins... well, Fey didn't want to say it outloud, but she was lost. Really lost.

"I didn't know that Central Park was thaaat big." Fey said to herself. She probably would have to find out her own tree to sleep in for the night. Sigh. Stupid High School Musical, stupid Central Park, stupid everything!

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Stupid you, too!" Fey answered, then slapped her hand on to her mouth. "Dear me, I hadn't meant to say that. I'm sorry." She turned around.

A racoon was standing in front of her, with silly boots and a silly hat.

"J'mappelle Archie, Mademoiselle."

"J'mappelle Fey," answered Fey, wrapping her French together. "Can you talk English, too?"

"Of course, anything for you!"

Fey rolled her eyes.

"Now hand over your money!" Archie's smile changed to anger.

"What?"

"Hand over your money!"

"Look, Buddy, I don't have any money, or do you think I'm wearing pockets?"

"Oh, my unluck!" Archie cried out. "Just when the private penguin is not here to govern me and I am finally free to take revenge-"

"You know Private?" Fey interrupted him. "Can you lead me to him?"

Archie looked at her, "... free to take revenge on the horrible little imp... haha, of course, I will lead you."

Fey stepped back uncertaintely.

Archie grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon and be silent, you understand?" He threathened her.

Suddenly a voice sounded through the night. "Archie? Is that you?"

The racoon's head spun around. "Who is that?"

"Me... I think."

Fred!, Fey thought in relief.

"Oh, it's you, Fred, mon amie."

"Noo, not Fred mon amie, just Fred." Fred answered.

"Fred, help me." Fey said, scared.

"You know Fred? My friend?" Archie asked her and let go. "Then I will lead you back to the zoo, mademoiselle. His friends are my friends."

"Uh," Fey said. "Ok, thanks. I need to talk to you guys, anyway."

As the three started walking toward the zoo, Fey explained her dilemna.

"I need one of you to play Ryan Evans. He has to be a good singer and a good actor and he should know how to dance at least a little bit."

"Should he be handsome?" Archie said. "Then I can play that part!"

Fey sighed. "Ok, so maybe."

"hOla!" A fourth voice interrupted them.

Fey looked up. A male otter, tall and handsome, looked down at her.

"And you are?"

"Antonio, amiga."

Archie leaned toward Fey and whispered to her, "Be careful, he doesn't look safe."

Fey smiled tiredly at the irony of that.

"Antonio? Hi, it's me, Fred."

"Oh, Fred, amigo!"

"No, not Fred Amigo, just Fred."

The otter turned to Fey. "I have heard that today someone was looking for a tall and handsome otter to play a part in a Tall School Musical?"

"High School Musical, " Fey answered. "You're in."

Archie stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, this slimy otter is the next Ryan Evans?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Fey asked sarcastically. She was still annoyed at him and a little scared.

"Well, I want and will be Ryan Evans, because I am much better at all these stuff than the Antonio is! UNDERSTAND?"

Fey wished she could just faint and so go to sleep.

"Can I just go home and sleep on it? We can talk tomorrow."

"NO!" Archie said, grabbing her wrist again. Fred stood beside them, picking his nose, and Antonio was strumming his spanish guitar.

Archie janked the Red Panda away from the group. His mouth came very close to her face and Fey felt his hot breath on her.

"Way too close," she mumbled.

"You little thing, I swore today to get my revenge on the private penguin and I will keep my promise." He grinned. And fell on the ground, letting go of Fey.

Behind him, stood Private and Skipper. Skipper was steaming with anger and kicked a little at Archie, who was crumbling in fear.

Private looked at Fey with concern. "Are you ok, Fey? You were gone all day, and we couldn't find you in the zoo."

"Sure... when I get home." Fey answered.

Skipper took over in an instant. "Private, take Fey back to the zoo. As for you three..." he turned around.

"Wait," Fey said, "I need Antonio for the musical."

"Private! Take her away! Now!"

Private took Fey's arms and guided her back into the zoo.

Skipper grabbed Archie by the back of his neck, when they were gone.

"Get back to your living quarters!" he ordered Archie, who was nodding like crazy. Wow, Archie was such a coward! He scampered off to his home in seconds.

"As for you two," Skipper addressed Fred and Antonio.

"Please, amigo, do not mistreat me in the way you have handled the horrible racoon," Antonio said, strumming his guitar.

"I can see why Fey wants you as Ringtail's comerade, soldier. You better come with me, understood? And stop that guitar strumming, it's giving me a headache."

"You have no love for the art of spanish music!"

"You're right, I have no love. Now, get going!" Skipper commanded him.

"What about me?" Fred asked.

"You," Skipper said and grimaced when he noticed what Fred was doing. " You pick your nose somewhere elsewhere. And do NOT eat it afterwards! UNDERSTOOD?"

Fred ate it.

Skipper motioned for Antonio to come with him.

"Time to move on, " he said.

OK, I know this chapter sucks, but I promise next time I'll write about the evil things Fey has in store for the gang and all the tortures and singing and making Skipper dance and putting Lipstick on Julien (which won't be torture for him... lol) and so on... ok, so I don't know if I'll actuallly use all of this, but I promise that next time we are going to make the penguins and Marlene suffer! Muhawhawhaw!

Skipper: Shut up! -.-

Fey (Me): Hope you sleep well tonight, and don't let the bed bugs bite... (turns Laptop off.)

Skipper: Bedbugs? No, wait, what Bedbugs? Fey? Come back? No!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful, typical New Yorker morning. But, as usual, Fey had to ruin it.

"Wake up, everyone, it's time for your first Rehearsal..." she shouted.

Marlene trudged out behind her with half-closed eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Time for High School Musical, Gabriella! First, we'll do the opening scene, where you and Skipper have to sing together. At the same time, Julien, as my assistant, will practice one of the dances with the rest of the group... it's gonna be a great day!" Fey said and took off.

Marlene shook her head. "Five more minutes... before I wake up and realize that the nightmare turned into a daymare..."

In the Lemur Habitat, Julien was jumping up and down on the bouncy, making poor Maurice fly up in the air. Then he turned very stiff and asked Mort to direct him to the Champagne dressing room with his nose up in the air.

The penguins, on the other hand, were most likely cowering in their Headquarters. Marlene sensed danger.

"Wait," she called out to Fey, before the Red Panda had climbed over the fence. Marlene took out a Red Panda doll from behind her and threw it into the center of the ice block.

Suddenly two lasers shot out of nowhere, hit the plush toy, and crumbled it to dust. Then a big stone fell on the remains, burst into fire, and rolled away. Fey's mouth hung open.

Marlene pulled Fey back, when the four penguins jumped out of the hole and stood by the ashes of the toy.

"Fey never deserved a death like this," began Kowalski, "she will always stay in our hearts. With her dies the memory of-"

"WITH ME DIES NOTHING!" Fey shouted angrily. The penguins spun around suprised.

"What were you thinking?" asked Marlene.

Skipper, Rico, and Private immediately pointed at Kowalski.

"His idea," Rico said.

Fey stared at the penguin angrily.

"Just wait, buddy, just wait," she told him. "With me dies nothing, and so you still have to go to practice, idiots!"

She grabbed Skipper's arms and jerked him with her. With her other hand, she took Marlene, and marched off, direction Storehouse.

"Julien, you're in charge of the dances," she called out, as they passed his habitat.

Fey hit the C chord on the old, dusty piano standing in a corner of the storehouse. It must have been there for several years, and Fey had found it earlier and often played on it now.

"La," she sang sternly.

"La..." made Marlene.

Skipper crossed his arms.

"LA." sang Fey a little louder.

Skipper had still crossed his arms.

"You may take my body, but you will never take the spirit of freedom from-"

"Just sing!"

Skipper sighed, "La." He hit the chord perfectly.

"Ok, now together." Fey told them, and hit the C chord again.

"La," the two made, squirming.

"Ok," Fey said, nodding. She started playing the intro to the song. "Skipper starts."

Skipper:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

He rolled his eyes.

Marlene:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

Something turned in Skipper's heart, when he heard Marlene's voice. Was she singing to him?

Marlene: I never opened my heart

Fey: (ooh) She motioned to Skipper.

Marlene: To all the possibilities (ooh)

Skipper and Marlene: I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

In Julien's Habitat:

The others weren't so lucky. Julien made them work hard... with their booty... :)

"Shake it, and shake it..."

It proved to be pathetic picture.

Rico, Private, and Kowalski were trying to shake their behinds to the beat, Maurice and Mort were at least looking as if they had booties, and Julien was shaking it like there was no tomorrow.

"Bop, bop, bop, bop it to the top!"

The Katta grabbed a kid's microphone that was pink and started screaming in it...

"What have I done to deserve this?" Kowalski mumbled.

"A lot," Rico answered.

Kowalski stopped the booty shaking and walked away. He ignored the yells of his friends and hung his head in shame.

What has he done? What has come over him? Ever since he has met Fey, he had enjoyed torturing her and it was defnitely the same the other way around. Somehow he knew that nothing would happen, nothing ever did. Fey had this magnet that got her out of situations that got her in as quick again. But, Kowalski told himself, the chances were really big that Fey would have been hurt, and a brainy scientist like him should have thought about that...

He had gone too far.

Kowalski kicked a pebble away, when he noticed he was walking in the direction of the storehouse. Music was coming out of it, someone was playing the piano and two voices were singing together.

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

Kowalski jumped up to a window and looked inside.

Skipper:

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in your heart.

Kowalski almost fell off. Skipper?

It was then, that Skipper realized that his leutitant was watching. Fey stopped the piano.

"And, that's it for today. Great job, guys. You deserve a break, while CERTAIN OTHERS will have a lovely time practicing with me now," she smiled sardonically.


	5. Chapter 5

Fey gathered everyone around her, including the penguins (except for Skipper), the lemurs, and Antonio and the rest of the zoo animals. (Antonio had stayed overnight at one of the empty habitats.)

The Red Panda assembeled the group in three circles.

Mort, Bada, Bing, and Joey sat together. Mort screamed: "Group hug," and hugged Bada's toe.

Kowalski sat alone with Becky. Fey asked Private to join them.

Rico, for the time being, joined the skateboarders, which consisted of Leonard.

Fey mixed some of the chameleons into the last two groups.

"Ok, Mort, you start singing with me, ok?" she said.

Fey and Mort (in his falsetto voice):

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession (Mort: What's a confession?)

My own secret obsession (Mort: What's a obsession?)

And it's making me lose control (What's making me lose control?)

Fey face-palmed herself.

"Ok, let's move on," she said and pointed at Stacy to begin.

Stacy:

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare (Mort: What's intelligence? Kowalski: Something you don't have. Fey: Quiet!)

Stacy:

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occuring

It's a secret I need to share

Kowalski: Open up, dig way down deep.

Stacy: I love you, Kowalski! I always have!

Kowalski: Not another peep! o.O

Fey: No! o.O Wha-

Everyone else: No, no, no, noooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo.

Fey: You guys, listen-

Leonard:

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Fey: Can you stop singing for a second? This is NOT what I want-

Julien:

This is not what I want!

This is not what I planned.

And I just gotta say

I do not understand

Something is really

Antonio: Something's not right.

Fey: (sighing) You bet...

Julien: Really wrong

And we gotta get things

Back where they belong

Fey: QUIET!

Clock ticking. Fey sighs.

Everyone else: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no

Sick to the stuff you know

If you want to be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, oh no

Stick to the status quooooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status

Stick to the status

Stick to the status quo

Fey: That... that... that was very... well, break. Good job, guys.

Everyone walks out, Stacy drooling all over Kowalski.

Fey sighs for the third time. "I hate High School Musical."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: If I make Kowalski too taunting, please read my profile to understand. (Also for background on Fey.) If you still think I should change him, then I will try... sorry for the inconvience. Any comments?

Mort: Why?

Me: What, why?

Mort: What, what, why?

Me: What the heck?

Mort: What? What, why, what the heck?

Me: Just forget it. Go hug Julien's feet.

Mort: Ok!

Fey sat on top of Marlene's cave. She watched Marlene and Skipper talking together, obviously not about Skipper's duties as team leader, because Skipper had just thrown his head back and laughed. Julien was arm-in-arm with Antonio. They walked like twins, the same conceited behind swinging to an unheard beat. Stacy and Becky followed them giggling.

"I bet Julien and Antonio have noticed them long before, anyway." Fey commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Private said, climbing and sitting next to Fey.

Fey leaned against the little penguin.

"Practice went pretty bad, today, right?" Private said.

"Pretty bad doesn't begin to describe it, but it's ok," Fey answered.

Private looked down at his flippers. "Fey?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"How can I, you know, play the piano with my flippers?"

Fey smiled. "Have that worked out, too. You wanna try?"

Private nodded.

Fey seated herself next to Private on the dusty piano bench. She hit a note.

"You know," she told the penguin, "I compose music, I make, create, feel, taste and live music. So does Julien. But, there are the people that swallow, copy and paste the music. It depends what kind of person you are. I can never play like the second category. They play perfect music, while mine is unfinished and weak. They evoke emotions from other people, I can just open my own emotions through music."

Private hit a note and let the echo fade. Fey hit another and another. Private hit his note again, Fey played her two.

The little penguin beamed. "That's cool!"

"Yeah. It's the same with dancing."

"Lol."

"No, really," Fey said. "I mean, Julien, he's a rare example. He's feeling the music, but he's not understanding when to stop and when it's ok to keep on going. That's his problem."

"It's the same with science, too."

Fey smiled at that, then realized that Private hadn't said that.

"Go away, Kowalski," she said, annoyed.

Private took her paw and smiled at her.

He wanted to tell her to forgive and forget, but she pushed his flipper away and jumped off the little bench.

"You, mister, are going to suffer now."

Kowalski smiled, "Try."

His smile faded 30 minutes later. He was standing with Stacy and Marlene, dressed in a pink mini skirt, a little jeans jacket, and a pink girly tie.

"Why do I have to wear this? Marlene, you don't wear stuff like this."

"True, but it's a musical, Walski. Where you dress up, you know?"

She smiled down at her clothes. She was wearing a tight black short dress with a green little jacket. Stacy was also wearing a short red dress. Facing them were Skipper, Rico, and Mort, all wearing a basketball shirt with their numbers on it.

"Ironic." Fey commented. "I feel naked, and I'm the human one here. Ok, let's start."

They practiced several school scenes together for several hours and then Fey called it quits for the day. She went to bed tired, but happy, and ready for the next day. Next day... first scene through!

Fey turned over in her bed in Marlene's cave.

"Marlene?" she whispered in the dark.

"Mmmmhmm." was the reply.

"I can gurantee you, tomorrow's going to be an interesting day."

"It is tomorrow..."

"What?"

"I mean, it's past midnight. Go to sleep, Fey."

"Ok... :/ Well, good night, anyway."

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Fey clapped her hands.

"Ok, this is the scene that starts it all. Troy and Gabriella meet for the first time, both a little uncertain. I need Skipper, Marlene, and the crowd. Beck, I changed you to one of the handsome geeks... is that ok? I decided a Ms. Montaya is a little too much."

Becky crossed her arms, "But that was a main role!"

Fey smiled at her, "Not really, but if you really want to play the boring middle-aged mom who just follows her daugther around, and not show off and flirt the guys off while dancing... ok, you're choice."

Becky sighed, "I'm in. Yay for the geeks!"

Fey turned to Skipper and Marlene. "Skipper stands over here, bored and macho. I think you can do that. Marlene, you're reading a book, very shy. You're wishing you are somewhere else. Everyone else, PARTY!"

Mort turned on the beat box. Everyone starts dancing. Fey goes between them, swinging to the music, then picks out Becky and Leonard. "You guys are singing, until Troy and Gabriella are on, alright?"

Becky climps on a type of podium and starts screaming in the mic, while Leonard is opra-singing.

"Darn it, that almost sounds like Julien," Skipper mentioned.

"Never mind it..." Fey whispered back to him. "You guys are the main stars, not them."

"Ok," she climbed up on the podium. "How about a round of applause for our two stars here?"

Silence. Just Mort, clap clap clap.

Fey coughed.

Everyone got her hint and started cheering...

"Now that's called acting," Kowalski mentioned to Rico. Rico pulled two earplugs out of his earholes.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" Fey asked. The crowd shouted back at her, as they had practiced. A spotlight appeared on Skipper.

"Huh?" he asked, his head lifting up.

"Alright, that young man in black and white, yes you, get up here!" Fey beckoned to him.

Skipper shook his head, " I can't sing."

"No, you go." He told Rico next to him.

"What?" Rico said, pointing to his earplugs.

Skipper rolled his eyes, then went on the podium. The second spotlight shone on Marlene.

"And you! Yeah, come on," Fey told her.

"Look, I don't sing, I can't sing," Marlene whimpered, putting her book aside. "No, guys..."

"Get up there!" Fey helped Marlene up. "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." She looked at Skipper and Marlene.

" Or not..."

Skipper took the mic into his hands. He looked at Marlene, heard the music start, and put the mic down.

"I can't."

Marlene put a paw on his shoulder.

"I know you can. Just look at me."

Skipper swallowed, then started the song.

Skipper:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Marlene:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Skipper: Oh

Marlene:

To all the possibilities

Ooh

Both: I know

That something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh!

And now I'm lookin' in your eyes

Marlene: I feel in my heart

Skipper: Feel in my heart

Both: The start of something new

Skipper: Oh, yeah

Everyone was dancing again. Skipper and Marlene were really bringing the mood in. Marlene was great at pretending to be shy, but wanting to get to know Troy Bolton, Skipper looked madly in love with Gabriella.

"Is he still acting?" Kowalski asked Rico.

"What?" Rico asked him.

Skipper and Marlene: The start of something new.

They finished, smiling at each other, as the crowd was cheering and whistling.

"Troy," Skipper said.

"Gabriella," Marlene answered.

Fey gave them the thumbs up and motioned them to get off the podium.

Skipper and Marlene went to the left of the stage and started their conversation.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice," Troy told Gabriella. "You're a singer, right?"

"Just church choir is all,

I tried to solo and nearly fainted," Gabriella answered smiling.

"Really? Why is that?" the basketball star asked her.

"I looked at the people staring at me, Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling," Gabriella shrugged. "End of solo career."

Behind them, the crowd has slowely dispersed. They had gone with Fey to arrange the next scene props.

"Troy! Troy! Hey!" Rico called out and high-fived Skipper. Behind them sat the class president, Taylor, a.k.a. Kowalski. Stacy and Becky were sitting next to him, Mort, Private, and Leonard were behind them.

Suddenly a click-clack of heels and a spanish guitar strumming come nearer. Julien walked in. His toenails and fingernails were painted pink, he was wearing a little pink skirt and a white blouse and a big gold necklace. His whole face was "make-up"-ed. His lips were a bright pink, his eyelashes were curled and mascara was clinging on them. He even had eyebrows drawn on, a little barbiedoll crown was on his head and a pink purse was on his arm.

Behind him, Antonio followed, wearing a tie and a hat, also in pink.

"Hi, Troy," Julien flirted.

"Julien, you have something on your face." Skipper answered.

"I know, silly penguin. It's called make-up."

"It looks horrible on you. Why did you let Fey do that to you?"

"I didn't," Fey interrupted. She turned to the Lemur. "What is all this?"

"It is called make-up, dear."

"I know. -.- DUDE, you're a little-"

(bell rings)

Roger comes in, a little blonde wig on his head and horned glasses. Fey sighed and stepped off the stage.

Roger: I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton.

Especially our winter musicale,

We will have singles auditions...

Skipper: Not like I care... :/

Roger went on: ... and pairs auditions for our two leads. Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.

Rico: What?

Roger: Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.

Rico: What?

Kowalski sighed and took Rico's earplugs out of his earholes.

Roger: There is also a final sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Taylor McHessey can answer all of your questions about that.

Kowalski smiled sweetly, stood up, and took a bow.

Suddenly a cell phone rung.

Roger: Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning.

Julien: Is it your phone with the horrible music, Antonio-Ryan?

Antonio: It's not horrible, my friend.

Julien: Yes, very. I would not be being dancing to that cell phone ringy tone!

Roger: Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. He stood up and collected several phones from Julien and Antonio. Marlene, as Gabriella, had been sitting very quietly in the corner.

Roger: I will see you in detention. We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class.

Skipper: We?

Roger: ...so we will get to know each other in detention. And welcome to East High, Miss Montez. Cell phone.

Roger took Marlene's cell phone.

Roger: So we will see you in detention as well, Mr. Bolton. (He took Skipper's cell phone also.)

Rico: No, Ms. Arbus,

Roger glanced at him.

Rico: H'onor, seey ve aveasfupo asftivce, an Troy...

Roger: Ah, that will be 15 minutes

for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em.

Kowalski smiled. "Could be tough for Chad. He can't count that high."

Roger: Taylor McHessey, 15 minutes.

Kowalski mock-gasps.

Roger: Shall the carnage continue?

Holidays are over, people.

Skipper: Way over! Darn it.

Roger: Now, any more comments, questions? Jason?

Leonard: How were your holidays, Miss Darbus?

Skipper: Kiss-up.

(Bell rings.)

As the students walk off-stage, Rico whispers to Skipper: "Sorry, man. C ya in Detntion."

Marlene walked up behind Skipper and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Skipper said.

The dialogue between the two of them begins.

Off-"stage", animals crowded around Fey.

Leonard: He's too big! I can't even look into his eyes.

Roger: I apologize, but it's not my fault.

Becky: I didn't get to say anything this time!

Kowalski: You still haven't made me suffer, Fey... well except the eye part... Julien looks very scary.

Julien: Why does everyone keep saying that?

Mort: I want the old Julien back!

Fey: Please, guys. That's showbuisness. Live with it. Julien has a right to interpret his character like that and Roger has a right to be big and unoverseeable.

Leonard: Gna, gna, gna. That still doesn't help.

Fey: Leonard, stop.

Skipper: "Now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." He points at a bulletin board.

Marlene laughed, "I won't be signing up for anything for a while, I just wanna get to know the school."

"But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show," Skipper teased.

A click-clack of heels and Julien entered the stage.

"Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around," he giggled at Skipper. Then he took out a big pink pen and drew himself all over the bulletin.

"You gorgous thing," he said to the picture.

"Where does reality end and the acting begin?" Marlene mumbled.

"Oh, were you going to sign up too?" Julien acted suprised. "My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers."

Marlene shrugged, " No, no, no, I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow."

She turned on her heels. "But I gotta go. Bye, Troy."

"Don't go," Skipper whispered. "I'm scared of... HER." He pointed at Julien.

"It's in the script. I have to go." Marlene answered, smiling.

"So, Troy, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Julien came really close to Skipper.

"You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball," he said.

"When's the big game?"

"Two weeks."

"You are so dedicated," Julien put a paw on his shoulder. "Just like me."

The Lemur giggled. "I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?" Big baby eyes... the second hand on Skipper's other shoulder.

"AND, cut!" Fey said. "What do you think you're doing?"

Skipper looked thankfully at her.

Julien put his nose in the air, "Acting."

Fey shook her head, "It did not look like acting to me, and I want it to. Understood?"

Julien crossed his arms.

Fey's face clouded over. "It's not funny, Julien."

"Oh, really, Orange Panda? Because I'm not laughing."

Skipper slipped away to watch from a safe distance.

"I'm not laughing either, stupid."

"How dare you call de King stupid?"

"I just dared."

Julien's eyes got really really tiny, just slits.

"This is gonna get ugly," Kowalski said to Skipper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude, you know that school musical thing?

You get extra credit just for auditioning?" Skipper asked Rico.

"Who cares?" Rico asked.

"It's always good to get extra credit," Skipper shrugged. "For college."

"Troy, te asdic a fose wehos isant hip-hop or rock or asinthyin aseseintal to ceisap. Ti's, like, sahowe msushic. (Troy, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop,

or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's, like, show music.)" Rico answered.

Maurice interrupted the friends. He was wearing a little red tie, and came running in.

"Hey, there is the guy with the suitcase!" Mort screamed.

"All right, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

Skipper starts with the basketball. Behind him are Rico, Bada and Bing... oh, and Mort.

"No, wait!" Fey said. "I was thinking, Team Captain, come over here."

Skipper came over. "What?"

Fey: What do you think, if we put this song for the penguins only?

Skipper: Great idea... (glances at Mort, Bada and Bing.)

Fey: Only problemo here is that Private and Kowalski both are girls... :/ That stinks.

Skipper: Undress them...

Fey: What?

Skipper: You know what I mean, girl. It'd look good.

Fey: :P I hope you mean the dancing part...

Skipper: o.O Of course!

Fey: Gotta think on it. Ok, let's try both.

Skipper: Let's go! Come on! (runs out and takes a basketball.)

Fey: Everyone here pretends to only hold a basketball for now, alright?

(This is how they stand: Mort, Skipper, Rico... behind them Bada and Bing. :)

Skipper and Rico start bouncing their "balls" on the floor. Mort, Bada, and Bing try to imitate them.

S and R turn around on their heels and pretend to shoot a basket, then pass the "ball" to each other, back to back, then S comes forward. Bada and Bing just try to imitate and Mort is jumping up and down to the music.

Skipper:

Coach said to fake right and break left

Watch out for the pick

and keep an eye on defense

Gotta run the give and go

and take the ball to the hole

And don't be afraid

to shoot the outside "J"

Skipper:

Just keep your head in the game

Just keep your head in the game

And don't be afraid

to shoot the outside "J"

Skipper:

Just keep your head in the game

You gotta get your head in the game

Everyone else:

We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

Skipper:

You gotta get your

get your head in the game

Everyone else:

We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

Skipper:

Come on, get your,

get your head in the game

Else: We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

Skipper:

You gotta get your,

get your head in the game

Else:

We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

Whoo!

(whistle blows)

Fey: And trade!

Kowalski and Private come in, and BnB and Mort leave.

Skipper:

Let's make sure

that we get the rebound

Cause when we get it

then the crowd'll go wild

A second chance, gotta grab it and go

Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

Their "dance" is perfect, every move identical. Their thoughts seem to work as one.

Skipper holds a hand up:

Wait a minute, not the time and place

R, K, and P hold up a hand:

Wait a minute, get my head in the game

Skipper, hand down:

Wait a minute get my head in the game

R, K, and P, hand down, other hand down:

Wait a minute, wait a minute

(The Penguins start changing places, kinda like dribbling and constantely walking around.)

Skipper: I gotta get my, get my head in the game

R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

Skipper: I gotta get my, get my head in the game

R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

Skipper: Come on, get my, get my head in the game. (Turns back to audience.)

R, K, P: You gotta get your, ( R turns back) get your, (K turns back)

get your (P turns back), (all 4 jump forward again.)get your head in the game.

All 4: Whoo! (R, K, P sit on the floor.)

Skipper: (hand on heart) Why am I feeling so wrong?

(hand toward head) My head's in the game

(hand back down) but my heart's in the song

(looks up.) She makes this feel so right

(stops.) Should I go for it?

I better shake this, Yikes!

Each of the penguin grabs a real basketball, and this time the balls bounce off the floor at the same time. The penguins do some sort of dance/Kung Fu/Basketball together.

Stop. Then-

Skipper:

I gotta get my,

get my head in the game

R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

All 4: Whoo!

Quiet. Just the penguins breathing heavily.

Marlene: (shouts into silence) What team?

Everyone: Wildcats!

Fey: Wow, that was... amazing. I wanna put you all on the basketball team together, but you'll just have to change for that scence. :) You guys rock!

Kowalski: We know.

Fey: Well, except for you... -.-

Marlene runs over to Skipper and hugs him. Skipper laughs and spins her around.

"That was awesome, Wildcat!" she tells him.

"Just where does reality stop and acting begin?" Fey sighed happily.

Note: Guys... I noticed it myself, ok? I'm a horrible writer, I'm too anxious to get you the overall pic, so I'm typing as fast as I can. Yeah, wanna be a movie producer, so sorry for the sudden Penguin movements and the loads of songs... :D I was listening to the song while writing this, cuz I don't remember most of the songs at all... :) Ok, who's for making Kowalski suffer? Any ideas? And Julien, too... and the rest of em... Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: This is where I pick up. Enjoy! (^\^)

It was the next morning. The penguins were warming themselves up, Marlene was talking to Skipper, Julian and Antonio were using yoga to warm up, some animals were singing or reading their scripts, Stacy was drawing hearts around the initials: St+Kw. She kept glancing at Kowalski, admiring his chest feathers, even though no muscles were popping out of them. Private looked at the clock. 10:45. Fey should be here by now. "Where do you think is Fey?" He asked Rico. As expected, "What?" 11:01. Now everyone was getting bored or anxious. "What is the hold-up?" Skipper complained. He stepped to the window, seeing an empty street. This was very unusual for New York City. The penguin glanced up, only to observe dark clouds hanging threateningly above them. "Alright everybody! Listen up!" Skipper turned toward the crowd. They kept on chattering, singing, ect. "Guys!" Skipper said, a little louder. Nothing. "HEY!" Still no one heard him. His voice was drowned out by a loud _BOOM! _Mort screamed, along with Julian, who jumped into Antonio´s arms. "Wh-what?"

"Practice is canceled! As for us penguins, let´s go find Fey." "Yes sir!" Private jumped to attention, Kowalski a little slower, Rico, "Huh?" Antonio offered to stay here and clean this place up. "It´s a mess!" Mort stayed also behind.

After everyone was gone, the Spanish otter straightened his whiskers, then pranced over to the boom box. He hit ´play´. "It´s hard to believe, that I couldn´t see, you were always there beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold. But you were always there beside me. This feeling´s like no other. I want you to know!" _Knock knock._ Antonio quickly switched it off, not wanting Fey to catch him playing this song. She had told him not to go ahead of schedule. "Coming!" He called, opening the door. A girl stepped in, drenched to the bones. "Fey?" She looked down at him. "I´m not Fey, but her substitute. Fey won´t be able to run this anymore." Antonio stepped back. "Who are you?" The stranger pulled her jacket down, since she was using it as a rain protection. She had brown hair and eyes, was younger then Fey and had a strange resemblance to her. "I´m her sister." "I´m Antonio, it´s a pleasure to meet you." "Yeah, likewise." Mort looked up. "Apple Toes!" He cried happily, running over and hugging her legs. "That´s a strange name." The otter commented. "No offense though." The other smiled. "My name isn´t Apple Toes. It´s Achat Tycho, AT for short."

Skipper and his team had searched in every possible nook and corner the red panda could have gone, but zero results. "What if she´s hurt? Or abducted?" Kowalski asked fearfully. "Don´t lose your head soldier! We´ll find her." Private gave his friend an encouraging smile, before sliding off again.

"So, you know everyone here?" "Yes, I have gotten quite familiar." "How?" "Uh, well, you know, I am a Truth and Dare host. That´s what makes me so infamous. Where is everyone anyway?" "Back home, out of the cold and rain. Oh yeah, and these penguins are searching for Fey." AT nodded, then there was silence again.

Skipper and Private passed the place where they were practicing again, when the smaller penguin saw a shadow in there. "Skipper, Fey´s back!"

Still, no one could think of a spark to ignite a conversation. Finally, so who´s playing who?" Antonio opened his muzzle to speak when suddenly the door opened. "Fey!" Private cried happily. Then he fell silent. Skipper walked in. "Where were you, Fe-." He stopped as his eyes fell on AT. "What are you doing here?" "Hey Private and Skippy." The girl said un-emotionally.

A\N: So how was it? Not very good for the start. ^.^ But it´ll get better. I wrote this chapter and will continue the rest, but AlwaysRemainMe started the story, the first eight chapters. R&R plz! $:}


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: Thanks for the reviews! ^x^ This will get better, btw. §:]

The next morning…..

"Alright, everyone. Listen up!" AT walked in, clipboard ready and everything. Everyone except the penguins looked up. "Do you have a nine?" Skipper asked. Rico scanned his cards. "Nope!" "Guys!" AT came over. "Practice had started!" She said. "Oh really?" Came a i-don´t-care answer from Skipper. "Yes." AT grabbed him and pulled him with her into the circle of animals. "So, Fey told me you left off with the basketball scene. Alright, we´ll-" "When can I freshen up my make-up?" Julian called from behind Kowalski. He was sparkling like ever, red lips that made him look like he had kissed blood. After giving him a strange look, AT dragged him and Marlene over into a classroom. "You guys just do whatever." She told the others before positioning Marlene at a chair and Julian behind a counter. "Becky, you´ll play the teacher." AT instructed. "It was funner with Fey." Skipper muttered so everyone could hear him. "Maybe so, but I´m not Fey, am I?" AT growled then turned back to the girls. And one dressed up guy. "Becky, write something on the board. Now Marlene-" A eraser hitting her made her stop for a second. "You´re going to sit here and copy Becky´s writing from the board while the _others_ behave like good students!" AT walked away from the stage, catching Skipper´s grin before it vanished. Marlene did as she was told when Julian\Sharpay leaned over. "So!" Marlene jumped lightly at the unexpected greeting. "It was seeming like you were knowing Troy Fulton." "Bolton!" AT whispered. "Bolton." Julian added. "No, Troy Bolton." Julian caught on. "Knowing Troy Bolton." AT gave him the thumbs up. Julian gave Marlene his up-sided thumbs then high-fived her. AT face-palmed. "Not really, he was just showing me around." "Well, Troy usually doesn´t interact with new students." Julian said, leaning in. "Uh, why not?" Marlene asked, looking back at the board. "It´s mostly basketballs 24\80 with him." "Seven!" AT whispered again. Julian just ignored her. "That should be sixteen over pi." Marlene muttered, frowning lightly. "What was that?" Becky turned around, accidently kicking Mort who was sleeping right next to her foot. The mouse lemur just slept on. After recovering from her shock, Becky fixed her gaze on Marlene. "Uh, no, I was just-" The otter began, stumbling over her words. Becky raised an expectant eye-brow. "Shouldn´t the last equation be sixteen over pi?" Marlene asked. "_Sixteen_ over pi?" Becky turned to her book. She shook her head. "I don´t think so." After a second she smiled impressed. "I stand corrected!" Marlene grinned as she also corrected the math problem. "Oh, btw, welcome on board!" Julian´s mouth dropped open as he drew back and tapped his claws on the counter-top. "Awesome guys!" AT walked over to them. "One note, though. I don´t think teachers use abbreviations. But other than that, excellent. Also, Kowalski, you´ll also be in that scene later, you´ll be giving Marlene a impressed look as-" "I correct the math teacher." "We´ll take five as the guys help me set up the theater scene." AT then instructed. "What scene?" Antonio asked as he smoothed out Julian´s top. "No wrinkles!" The Ringtail reminded him. "Detention."

"Gold more gold!" Roger said. "Wait, Roger, sound more firm." Gold! More gold?" "No, almost like you´re scolding him for not knowing that in the first place." "Gold! More gold!" The alligator demanded for a third time. "Perfect." He then crawled, him being so tall and all, over to where Skipper was climbing up a carton tree. Rico was in it, hiding the basketball between his feet like a big egg. He slithered over to Marlene who was brushing silver onto a moon. "Paint, paint! Let´s go!" Julian was in the background talking while Antonio was painting for him and Mort, he was, well, pouring glitter into the can. Julian´s orders. Kowalski hurried over to Marlene, a pink-reddish jacket over a brown shirt. "Gabriella!" The other looked up. "I saw how well you did in Math today." "Well, thanks." "And that got me thinking! We´re currently looking for someone like you that can help us with the Scholastic Decathlon!" "We?" Marlene asked confused. "That´ll be the geeks!" Skipper jeered from the tree. A huge argument set in, so AT had to come up on stage to sort it all out. "From the ´we´ part." She called. "We?" "Yeah, we´re uh, the…Kowalski looked at AT for help but Julian interrupted. "What a great idea gay penguin!" Julian said happily. "Gay?" Kowalski echoed shocked. "Well obviously, look at you jacket-y thing!" Julian smiled sweetly. "Wat but yu?" Rico jumped in, defending his friend. "Well, duh, I´m playing a girl!" The lemur smiled again straightening out his skirt. "Nobody´s gay here, Julian shut up and continue!" "One question." "What?" "How can I shut up and continue at the same time?" AT groaned. "That´s what you get from working with idiots like Julian." She murmured then walked up to the stage again to help them along with their lines. Then after not too long, Roger was babbling about the evils of cell-phones. "Cut! Scene change!" AT called out and in no time they had the theater changed into a gym.

"Alright guys, huddle up!" Maurice called. Mort embraced Bada´s toe once again while the gorillas cowered over the small gray lemur. Maurice cleared his throat and continued. "We´ve got two weeks to the big game." He stopped. "Where´s Troy and Chad?" He asked. He looked at Bada who turned away from his gaze, then at Bing who also looked down. Mort just grinned. "Don´t make me ask again…WHERE´S TROY AND CHAD?" "Detention." The big mammals murmured. "It´s so truuuuuueee!" Mort cried, feeling overwhelming pangs of guilt make him cry. Maurice gave a random animal the clip board as he rushed out.

(back to the theater)

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theatre. What temerity! The theatre is a temple of the art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy. "Where´s my team, Darbus?" Maurice interrupted Roger´s rantings as he stormed in there. Everyone awoke from their sleep. "What the heck are they doing in a tree?" The coach furiously marched over to the stage. "Good job!" AT said. "Oooo! A trick question!" Julian grinned. "It´s called crime and punishment, Bolton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." Roger swooned. "Can we have a talk, please." The aye-aye faked anger. "And you two, in the gym. NOW!" Skipper jumped down and grabbed Rico who waddled out, clutching the ball like a frightened child. The other´s stares followed them. AT stood up. "Kay, we have one more scene! Keep up the good work! And by the way, Skipper, you´re doing great to!" The penguin walked right by her. "I don´t need your praise." He said. AT decided not to respond on that and jotted something down on her clipboard.

"That was great!" Private said as the penguin were getting ready for bed. Rico quickly pecked his girlfriend´s cheek before curling up under the blanket, closing his eyes, only half-listening to the others. "Except for that part when Julian called me gay." Kowalski mumbled, also climbing in. "Are your experiments all through with the exploding?" Skipper asked, giving the scientist a hard look. Last week they were greeted with fireworks, just not the same ones you throw at New Year´s Eve. "Yes sir." The other responded. "How did you like practice, Skippah?" Private dared to ask after the lights turned off. "How did I like practice? How did I like the trip to the vet? How did I like my vacation in Copenhagen?" Skipper snorted. "Well, it wasn´t that bad." Private responded quietly. "Yeah, that´s exactly what Manfredi and Johnson said after they were tortured by the natives by taking a lava bath." "Those were their last words." Kowalski noted sadly. Silence filled the air. "Goodnight, guys." The Brit wished quietly. Skipper and Kowalski returned it while Rico snored, hugging Mrs. Perky in his flippers.

A\N: Critics! Here is your corner! Is it Ms. Perky or Mrs? Anyway, review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: One review! Thanks! XP

AT walked into the studio, feeling some kind of danger. Skipper was there, sitting well behaved on a chair, but watching her. The others too, even though they tried not to make it obvious. AT stopped a few feet away from them. "What´s going to happen if I walk any further?" She asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Skipper smiled at her sweetly. AT got freaked out and stepped backwards. Something was clearly wrong, especially the fact that Skipper was _smiling_ at her. She suddenly had an idea. "Mort! Could you come over here?" Mort dropped a toothbrush and skipped towards her. It was the full show with lasers and guns, and what-so-ever the guys thought of. AT walked slowly forward, making sure that nothing else could hit her. Skipper slumped in his chair. "Great!" "I heard you got in trouble with doing that to my sister." AT said calmly, giving Kowalski a look. The penguin reddened, dropping his gaze. "Back to the rehearsal! Marlene and Kowalski." AT said, taking out the clipboard again. "I´ll deal with you later." She hissed at the leader.

"We never made it past the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. You could be our answered prayer." Kowalski told Marlene as they walked over the stage to the ´entrance´ of the school. "I´m going to focus on my studies this semester. And help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." The two girls headed up the stairs where the cheerleaders where practicing. "But, what do you know about Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Troy?" Kowalski gave her a raised brow. "I wouldn´t consider myself an expert in that practically sub-species. However, unless you speak cheerleader as in," Taylor got into between the cheering leaders. "Oh my gosh! Isn´t Troy like, the hottie super-bum?" Immediately the cheerleaders started swooning. "Oh he´s so beautiful!" Becky sighed. Kowalski chuckled once they moved away. "See what I mean?" Marlene laughed too. "I guess I don´t know how to speak cheerleader." "Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Troy, the basketball boy." The penguin was just about to head in, when Marlene asked, "Have you tried to get to know him?" Kowalski gave her a cute smile. "Watch how it works out in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless, you´d rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail buds." Taylor scoffed. "My nail buds are history." Marlene chuckled, putting up her paws. Kowalski looked at his flippers. "Sister!" They walked away giggling. "Scene change! Somebody set up the Bolton´s backyard." AT called out. "Marlene, cheerleaders, awesome job. And you too Kowalski, I didn´t know you could act like that." Kowalski smiled slightly, but something seemed to bother him. No one noticed though.

"Skipper, you better be good at this scene." AT told him as the penguin walked up to the stage. The penguin didn´t respond.

Coach Bolton and Troy were in their backyard, practicing. "I still don´t understand this whole detention thing." Maurice said as he caught the ball. Skipper bent over, resting his wings on his knee area. "It was my fault. Sorry Dad." He said. "Cross-court." Maurice responded and Skipper moved to the side. Mr. Bolton passed him the ball and Skipper shot a basket. "Darbus will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too, son." Skipper nodded, panting. "Hey Dad? Did you want to try something new but were afraid of what your friends might think?" "You mean like going left? You´re doing fine." He gave Skipper the ball and tried to block the shoot that never came. The penguin stopped. "No, I mean like something totally new, and it´s a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you." "Well, then maybe they´re not really your friends." Skipper let that sink in. "And that was my whole point about team today." Coach continued. "You guys gotta look out for each other. You´re the leader." "Dad, I´m not talking-" But Troy was cut off by his father.

"Just somethingy for you." Julian said, giving Roger a wax candle, that was half burnt. He pranced over to his desk. Antonio willingly followed him, sitting down behind his sister. Skipper came in too, smiling at Marlene as she sat down. "Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people. Correct?" Roger walked over to Skipper to get his attention. The penguin sat down at his seat. He couldn´t resist though flashing a grin toward Marlene. She smiled back, laughing slightly. "And now a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both single and pairs. I´ll be in the theatre until noon for those bold enough to expand your wingspan of creative spirit." Roger dramatically threw out his arms and knocked one of the lights to the floor. "Ignore it." AT said. "Wat tim iz she due bak at da mot´er sip?(What time is she due back on the mother ship)" Rico joked, distracting Skipper from the rant. He chuckled. "Today we´ll be discussing the importance of Shakespeare." Private looked at Skipper who kept on a straight face. "Okay, again, very well, but I want you to show a lot more feeling in your acts. Especially next one." Bada and Bing helped to carry the desk away. Marlene caught up with Skipper, who was dragging a chair. "Hey!" Skipper dropped it. "Uh, hi Marlene." He gripped the rim of the chair a little tighter. "Need help with that?" The otter asked. "Huh, oh no. I´ve got it." Skipper was thankful for the feathers covering his pink face. "Okay. See ya at the rehearsals!" Marlene saluted him with a grin before walking off.

Skipper smiled after her but as soon as she was gone, he began banging his head on the wall like his lieutenant does. "What-is-wrong-with-me!" "Skipper?" The penguin quickly turned. "Marlene! I thought you left." "I…forgot my sheet…are you sure you´re alright?" "Yes, yes I´m just great!" Skipper forced a grin. The other raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

A\N: I was going to make it longer, the chapter, but then I wouldn´t have updated in loooooong time. Q:] So y´know your job: R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: More Skilene! ^y^ I hope this is okay, I´m not so good with doing Marlene. Thnx to those who reviewed. ;)

Marlene walked through the door, thinking she was the first one here. The otter stepped up on the stage, eyes flying over the sheet. She kinda missed having Fey here. It´s not like AT was a bad director, but still. Marlene shook it off. Probably Fey will be here when they actually perform it. The otter looked out at the chairs, imagining there´s a crowd there and that Skipper is here with her. She looked back at her sheet and cleared her throat. "We´re soarin´. Flyin´. There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach. If we´re tryin´. So we´re breaking free…" Marlene´s voice trailed off, then with more courage, began singing again. "You know the world can see us. In ways that´s different than who we are. Creating space between us, till we´re separate hear-" A cough interrupted the otter. "Skipper?" Marlene squinted into the dimness of the room.

The penguin sat on the far end, cowering next to a heater. "Sorry, Marlene." Skipper said as the girl headed over to her. "How long have you been here?" "Thirty minutes to be exact." The leader replied. Marlene frowned. "Why are you hugging the heater?" Skipper´s eyes narrowed. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Marlene. Never try anything on AT!" He shivered. "What happened?" "One word, marinating." Some silence followed after that. Skipper decided to break the ice. "You have a beautiful voice." Marlene blushed a bit, then shook her head. "It´s an average singing voice." "Marlene, I heard many voices before, and believe me. That was not an average voice." Skipper responded. "Oh, stop." Marlene laughed. Skipper joined her, then began coughing again.

Troy closed his locker as Chad came up from behind him. "Yo! Sup, man?" The scarred penguin punched Skipper playfully. "Tha wole team´s hitding tha gym durin´ free perod. What do yu want uos run? (the whole team´s hitting the gym during free period. What do you want us run?)" "Dude, y´know I can´t make it. I gotta catch up with some homework." "Wha?" Rico chuckled unbelievable. "It´z ony tha second day bak. I´m not behin homwok jet. I´fe been behin sinz prescull. (What? It´s only the second day back. I´m not behind homework yet. I´ve been behind since preschool)" Troy laughed, then stopped Rico with his flipper. "That´s hilarious, I´ll catch you then." Skipper passed his friend and continued down the hall. Rico´s smile faded. "Homwok? Dere´z no wai. (Homework? There´s no way)" Skipper hurried forward, knowing Rico was following him. He escaped into a class and greeted another team member.

Rico stood by the doorway, watching Skipper. "Wat´s he doin´?" Just then Mort passed by. "Hi!" He yelled, hugging Rico´s webbed foot. Rico glanced down. AT opened her mouth, then decided it doesn´t matter. Rico looked back up and realized he had missed Skipper leave. Rico turned looking down the hall, then bending forward into the class. Skipper sneaked behind his back, quickly racing to the stairs. Rico headed toward the stairs, then realized Mort was still on his foot. Without a second thought, the penguin kicked forwards, causing the light body to fly through the studio. "WEEEEEEEEE!" Mort laughed. Everyone watched him fly over their heads. "KING JULIAN! CATCH ME!" Mort sang. "Yeah, I´m not touching _that_." Julian replied with a grossed out voice. The mouse lemur crashed somewhere in the back of the studio. For a second nothing happened till a huge explosion set out. AT handed Private her stuff, then went back to see what damage the hyper actor caused.

Skipper had managed to get away without Chad seeing him. Just when he thought the danger had passed, his dad came out. Troy tried to hide behind a nook in the wall, but the coach was already coming toward him. Skipper slid out of sight, hiding behind a car. Maurice swept his gaze over the place for another second before coming up with the conclusion that he had just seen things, that his son was not sneaking away or anything. After the coast cleared, the penguin continued moving through the mess of people and some vehicles that are being fixed. Skipper finally got to the theatre. He grabbed a cleaning wagon and pretended to be here for a purpose, to clean.

The whole tryout crew had just entered, chattering quietly. Roger stepped up on stage, clapping his hands a few times for attention. Private was standing next to him, looking rather tiny in comparison to the alligator. "This is where the true expression of the artist is realized!" Darbus began, swinging his arms for more effect. Skipper moved to a place where he could see better. "Where inner truth is revealed through the actor´s journey-" A ringing interrupted his speech. The dreamy, joyful expression faded as Roger glared at his listeners. "Was that a cell phone?" Julian patted his jacket as all the others searched their pockets. Private leaned in a little.

"No, ma´am, sir…ma´am?" He looked at AT. "Ma´am, for now." "No ma´am that was the warning bell." Roger smiled sweetly again as he re-adjusted his glasses. "Those audi-" Julian interrupted everything again with a, "No, mom! Don´t call me! Yes, the creepy lady wants me to turn it off." "Ahem!" Roger glared again. Antonio nudged the other slightly. Julian´s yellow eyes traveled from his nails to Roger to the others then back to his nails. "Okay, gotta go, bye mom!" He kissed the phone then obediently set it in his lap. Roger cleared his throat before continuing. "Those audi-" "Hello?" Everyone groaned and Stacy reached over and plucked the cell phone from the lemur´s paw. Julian started to protest but before a whine escaped his chapped lips, the phone was thrown over the badger´s shoulder all the way to the other side of the room…straight into a lamp. "Go on!" Becky replied. Roger gave everyone another look before returning to his act.

"Those auditioning must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final call-backs will be next week. First you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling." Roger glanced at everyone over his glasses. "Better to hear it from me now then from your friends later." A snicker was heard in the crowd. "Our composer Kelsi Neilson," Private took a shy bow. "Will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to call-backs. Shall we?"

"It´s hard to believe! That I couldn´t see, that you were always there beside me!" Becky was singing her heart out, in a cute little brown skirt, a brown curly wig and hard-to-see freckles on her face. A red wig sat on her skull swaying with her. "This feeling´s like no other! I want you to know!" She smiled, cocking her head to the side, trying to remember. "Uh-huh, yes thank you. Next!" Roger passed her on, unimpressed.

Kowalski appeared, in a brown coat and a red tie, fumbling nervously with his clothes. "It´s hard to believe," He began, off-key. _Badly_ off-key. He looked up and saw AT sitting in the back chair, watching him interest. Since some lights shining towards the stage, was kinda blinding him, he only saw a bit from her. Now he suddenly realized how much she looked like her sister. "That I couldn´t sneeze-" His ears caught up with his brain, and the penguin quickly corrected himself. "See." He looked back up. It almost looked like Fey was sitting there, smiling…at him….

"That you were always right there, next to, beside me." He sang dreamily. "Alan, I admire your pluck." The drama teacher began. "As to your singing-" "This feeling´s like no other." Kowalski didn´t hear anything until-"That´s a wonderful tie your wearing." _Huh? _The scientist didn´t have time to register his mistakes before, "Next!" Kowalski stared a few seconds before trotting off the stage. "You okay?" AT asked as he passed her. "Yeah." _Seriously! What´s wrong with me? _Ko shook his head lightly. He really has to pay attention.

"It´s hard to believe. That I couldn´t see," Stacy looked similar to her sister, only that she was wearing pink and had a pink rose on her head. She smiled gave Roger a charming smile. "That you were always there beside me." She winked at the alligator, who returned with a bit of trouble the gesture. "This feeling´s like no other. I want you to know!" Another wink, but it didn´t cover her mistakes in singing. "Ah, stop." Roger smiled. Suddenly, a strange, very high voice joined into the piano intro. "So lonely before, I finally fo-ound! What I´ve been looking…F__RR!" Everyone´s paws\hand\flippers, ect shot to their hearing entrances. After a second of recovering, they looked up to see their mystery person was...

"Lulu?" Private asked. "I was strolling by and thought I´d pay you guys a visit. Then I found an empty zoo and a full theatre. "_You´re always welcomed here._" Phil signed. "Okay, continue, and Lulu…" While AT was talking to the new girl, the show continued. _Wait a sec!_ Skipper thought. _ Strolling by? Since when do zoo animals, stroll by? Surely their zookeeper must know, unless….they don´t have one or worse! Used to have one! _A crash ripped him out of his thoughts. Apparently the next contestant tried ballet and stumbled into a pile of…stuff. Everyone rose out of their seats to see if he\she\it? was okay. The piano tuned up again. Bada and Bing were standing on stage, singing very unenthusiastically. Bada began. "It´s hard to believe, that I couldn´t see." Bing: "Can´t see." "That you were right beside me." "Beside me." "Thought I was alone." "Alone." "With no one to hold." "To hold." Everyone sat like paralyzed in their seats. "Ohhhhh!" Mort commented from where he was tightly bounded next to AT. "But you were right beside me." "Beside me." The gorillas finished, both holding up a sign that read: _Save the planet!_

"Uh, okay?" AT looked at her sheet. That wasn´t the plan…but good enough. Except that sign… "BORING!" Julian yelled from his seat. Without moving a muscle in their depressed faces, the gorillas raised their fist. "EEP!" Julian hid behind Antonio, who rolled his eyes and muttered something. "Next." Roger responded. With heavy thuds, the mammals disappeared.

"Hey!" It suddenly made very close to Skipper´s earhole. The penguin jumped as he spun around, ready to attack the intruder. "Marlene!" The otter smiled apologetically. "So, you´ve decided to sign up for something?" "Uh..no…you?" "No. Um, why are you hiding behind a mop?" Skipper didn´t respond at first as he awkwardly pushed the cart away. The other grinned. "Your friends don´t know you´re here, right?" "Right."

Leonard opened his mouth to sing, but something was very imitating at the sight of a humongous alligator sitting not too far from him, his beady eyes trained on the Koloa. "Thank you. Next!" Roger made a dismissing hand movement and Leonard was out of there in no time.

"Miss…mister…Darbus is a little harsh." Skipper commented to Marlene. The girl raised an eyebrow. "The wild cat super star is..afraid?" "No! No, not afraid…." Skipper looked back to the stage. "Just…scared…" "Me too….usually." Marlene confessed.

"And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie we only have one couple singed up." The two students jumped slightly at the unexpected voice and Skipper pulled the cart in front of them, hoping to be shielded. "Sharpay and Ryan, I think I might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall." Julian was immediately up. Antonio was just about to take the lead, when a furry paw with glittery nails stopped him. Sharpay walked past him, missing the way Anotnio (and several others) rolled their eyes. Skipper grabbed Marlene´s hand without knowing it and sneaked to the last row with her. Just as Antonio was passing the piano, Private rose and stopped him. "What key?" "Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." Ryan replied. "Oh."

Julian snapped his fingers and the curtains rolled in. "He´s surprisingly good at playing Sharpay." AT commented. "Yeah, it´s creepy!" Skipper retorted from the back row.

Antonio gracefully put his cap on his head. They turned around, facing the backstage people. Antonio, who had done his homework, began whinnying like a horse. He caught the stare from Julian. "Right…." "Mac!" The lemur made, snap his fingers into the others face, then shook his shoulders out of any cramps. "Go!" He and Antonio spun back around and stuck their paws through the curtain, snapping their fingers in time to the rhythm.

A delighted smile formed on Roger´s lips. Antonio took the microphone and began singing. "It´s hard to believe, that I couldn´t see," Julian joined in, "You were always there beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold." Both wandered around aimlessly on the stage. "But you were always right beside me!" They ´found´ each other, then posed with their arms out, Ryan at the back, then vice versa. "This feeling´s like no other! I want you to know!" They both began dancing. "I never had someone, that knows me like you do! The way you do!" Ryan pointed at his sister with a smile.

"I never had someone, as good for me as you! No one like you!" Julian turned, pointing at the air before Antonio tapped him and the lemur quickly changed hands. "So lonely before, I finally found, what I´ve been looking for!" It was obvious Roger hadn´t liked any of the performance from before like this. He was even mouthing the words. Julian started tapping dancing, clicking his high heels as loud as possible. Skipper snorted quietly. Marlene also laughed next to him. The king continued singing, holding Ryan´s microphone. "So good to be seen, so good to be heard." The otter boy did a cart wheel, his tail accidently coming down onto the piano. Private jumped back in fright. Both started singing again. "Don´t have to say a word!" While Ryan sang alone, Julian went behind, covering\uncovering his eyes. "So long I was lost, so good to be found. I´m lovin´-" Julian tapped his shoulder and then pulled him close. He joined in again. "Having you around." Ryan: "This feeling´s like no other!" Both: "I want you to know! I´ve never had someone that knows me like you do. The way you do! I´ve never had someone as good as me for you." Ryan got kinda carried away in the dancing and started dancing into Julian, who immediately grabbed his arm and sent him a small glare. "No one like you! So lonely before, I finally found…what I´ve been looking for!"

They gripped each other´s microphones and skipped. "Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do. Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do-do. Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh!" As the final notes were ending, they posed differently, before finally ending up together, Julian having one leg in the air as he placed on of his hands on Ryan´s shoulder. They beamed into the audience. "I was telling you not to do the jazz square thingy." Julian whispered. "It´s a crowd favorite, everyone loves a good jazz square." They smiled till Julian realized it was too quiet and glared at Private. The penguin immediately began clapping. The couple bowed elegantly.

"CUT! For now!" AT shouted. "Everyone take ten."

A\: I decided to end here, or else I wouldn´t have it finished today. Anyway, about the songs, I´m trying out a few things about how to write explaining what´s happening during a song, so I know it might have sucked. xD There are going to be major Skilene, KowalskixFey, SharpayxTroy and maybe even other stuff. R&R! (S:D)


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: Here we are again! xD There´s going to be more scenes with Skipper and Julian. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really helps me to write. ;)

During break, Rico came up to Kowalski and asked him if he was okay, due to his space-out earlier. Kowalski nodded, not offering an explanation though. "So." Julian pranced up to Skipper and Marlene, his hips swaying in a way disturbing for a guy. "No needing to be shy, I was seeing you hiding back there." "That belongs to the scene." Skipper explained. "And you were obviously liking what you saw." Julian continued, grinning at Skipper. "What´s that supposed to mean?" The leader replied, annoyed. "Okay, break´s over! Let´s go back to the rehearsals!" AT called out. Julian batted his fake eyelashes at the otter and penguin in front of him before walking away. Marlene was the only one near enough who heard Skipper´s low growl.

They left off where Sharpay and Ryan finished their dance. "Alright!" Roger stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Are there any last minute sign ups?" Troy and Gabriella stood up from where they sat and quickly snuck back to the mopping cart.

Antonio patted Stacy´s back with and encouraging smile. "Don´t be encouraged! The theatre needs more than just singers. It needs fans too." Stacy nodded bravely as he told her to buy tickets, then left the stage. Private stood up and quickly ran after Sharpay. "Oh actually," He began as Julian turned around. "If you do the part, I imagined it much slower-" Julian chuckled, cutting him off. "If we are doing the part?" He repeated, raising his eyebrow. He quickly glanced around to make sure the most are out of earshot of their conversation. "Kelsi." (s)He began. "My sawed-off Sondheim." Sharpay patted her shoulder, showing a bit of disgust upon touching the other. "I´ve been in 17 school productions. And how many of your comprostionsny have been selected?" Private thought for a split second. "This would be the first." "Which tells us what?" Julian reduced his voice as if he was talking with Mort. "That I need to write you more solos?" The penguin offered weakly as a response.

Sharpay´s expressions changed and so did her tone. "No, it tells us that you do not offer direction, suggesti-ouns or commentary." The small penguin stepped back as Sharpay angrily came toward him, backing him slowly to his seat. "And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?" She snapped. Private fell back in his seat, answering immediately. "Yes ma´am! I mean Sharpay!" Julian studied the other´s face to make sure he had gotten the info right, then smiled sweetly. "Nice talking to you!" He said nicely, lifting the microphone to his lips so everyone could hear the sweetness, and not guess he had just been threatening the younger.

"Any last minutes sign-ups?" Roger called out again. Marlene looked at Skipper. "We should go." The leader whispered. "No? Good. Done!" With that he clicked off the lamp and headed toward the exit. Marlene hesitated before jumping out of their hiding place. "I´d like to audition, Ms. Darbus!" Skipper´s beak dropped open before he groaned and face-flippered. "What?"

"Timeliness means something in the world of theatre, young lady. The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs." Roger turned away, before suddenly, "I´ll sing with her!" The two others turned toward the voice. A black flipper came in view, before the owner stepped out of the shadows. "Troy Bolton?" The tone in Darbus´ voice clearly stated her thoughts. "Where is your sports passé or whatever it´s called?" "Team." Skipper corrected. "Ah!" Roger seemed to taunt. "But I´m here alone. Actually, I´m here to sing with her." He nodded toward the girl beside him. The drama teacher walked up to them. "Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here in East High." Her voice already told them what her answer will be. "I called for the pairs audition and you didn´t respond. Free period is now over." Roger walked past them. "She has an amazing voice!" Skipper tried. Ms. Darbus stopped. "Perhaps, the next musicale." She said, then walked out. The disappointment clearly showed in both of their faces.

Private had finished stacking the papers and stood up from his stool. He tried to step around the stool, when his foot got tangled up and he tripped, papers flying everywhere. Skipper and Marlene quickly rushed over to help the young pianist gather his papers. Kelsi was surprised, but grateful for the help. "So, you´re a composer." Skipper stated. Private nodded, taking the papers from Troy and Gabriella. "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" Again, just a shy nod. "And the entire show?" The third nod. "That´s really cool." Private was just about to stand up when suddenly a wing was offered. He hesitated, before accepting it and Skipper pulled him up. "I can´t wait to hear the rest of the show." "So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy continued. "I mean it is your show." Private was a little taken aback by that. "It is?" "Isn´t the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?" "Playmaker-?" "The one that makes everyone else look good. Without you there is no show. You´re the playmaker here, Kelsi." "I am?" The young ´girl´ smiled now. Skipper nodded. "Do you wanna hear how the duets supposed to sound?" Private asked, sounding a little more cheerful than shy. He waddled excitedly over to the piano. Marlene grinned at Skipper before they followed the other to the instrument. He placed his flippers onto the keyboard and begun playing.

Kowalski leaned forward to AT. "How in the world can he play piano without fingers." AT shrugged. "I´m asking myself the same thing." She replied, as the music floated through the theatre. Troy began singing the boys part, much slower than how Ryan sang it. Kelsi helped Gabriella start her part, then the otter sang alone. Once again, the music sparked something when Skipper looked at Marlene. She must have felt it too as they sang, meaning every word. "And I´ve never had someone, as good as me as you. No one like you! So lonely before, I finally found. What I´ve been looking for…" The music ended with a soft flow. For a second, silence filled the air. "Wow, it´s beautiful." Troy commented. "Bolton! Montez! You have a call-back." Those seven\six words were the best ones Darbus had ever said. "Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." The teacher put on her glasses, before walking out. Kelsi immediately picked up the sheets and started talking, her words flying over Troy´s head though, as he took in what just happened. Skipper flipped through the sheets for papers, blinking startled. "What?"

That´s when AT jumped up. "Cut! That was awesome guys!" The three actors came off stage. "Okay, so the next room we´re shooting in is the lunchroom." Yay! I´ll be the French fries!" Mort called out happily from where he was still tied in the chair. "I´ll be the dessert!" Julian joined in. Some groaned at the stupid duo. Skipper couldn´t help but say, "I think you would fit better in playing the garlic, Ring-tail!" Julian glared. "Garlic is disgusting and stinky. I am not either one of these!" For a second, no one said anything. "Disgusting fits you like a middle name, Julian!" Skipper retorted. Rico leaned in to smell the lemur. "Eww!" he muttered, holding his nostrils shut. Julian grabbed his tail, offended. "You! You are the stinky, fishy penguins!" He yelled, face getting a bit red. "Julian, they were just-" AT started, but was cut off by the lemur. "You are the ones being disgusting! Especially him!" He jabbed Rico in the stomach, causing the maniac to throw up some goo on his feet. "The feet! They´ve been dirtied!" Mort wailed, throwing himself onto the feet. "See?" Julian stuck his tongue out at Skipper, who just smiled smugly and held up a picture of the king digging in his ears with his toes. "Ewww!" The others made. "So, that proves you are garlic." AT face-palmed. "Guys, don´t tell me you´re seriously arguing who is garlic!" "You wouldn´t understand!" Skipper crossed his flippers in front of his chest. "What´s there to understand? You´re basically ripping each other's heads off because Skipper called Julian garlic! Garlic! A plant!" "This is being about pride!" The king stiffened.

"Alright, so Rico, Bada, Bing, Leonard and Mort, you sit right here. Pinky and the other cheerleaders will spread out here in this area. Table two are the brainiacs. Becky, and who else plays brainiacs?" AT asked. No one answered. "Okay, then Lulu, Phil and Mason-why don´t you two have any roles?" "Fey picked them out." Kowalski explained. "Kay then. You four play the geeks and for the last table, we need skater dudes and dudettes." Stacy volunteered, and the chameleons, Shelly and Barry joined her.

"So, Julian, what you have to say, or scream, is this." AT handed him the sheet and pointed to a part. "Okey-doke…what does it say?" "You have to start with, ´Call-back?´ then scream horrified." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Julian imitated it perfectly. "Uhm, good, but you have to say ´Callback?´ and then scream." "Callback?" "Yes and now scream." "Why?" "Because it´s in the script." "And why does Champagne scream?" "Because she´s angry!" AT growled. "At what?" "AT THE CALL-BACK!" "Oh, okay ahem." Julian cleared his throat. "Call-backs?" He inspected his nails then glared at the pink sheet with the two horrid words on them. "Seriously? You dare to have call-backs?" The king was yelling now, his face all red an angry. "DON´T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU SILLY PAPER?" He jabbed it…and broke a nail. "Ho-h-how DARE YOU BREAK MY NAIL! DON´T YOU KNOW WE DON´T SPEAK WITH VIOLENCE?" The lemur dragged the rest of his nails against the sheet, creating a rip. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed. Half were staring at him, the other half was either laughing too hard, like Skipper, or killing him with glares, like AT. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off, to lovingly explain it all to him one more time.

"CALLBACK? AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed throughout the school and fell into the outside spaces. Everyone stopped with what they´re doing. A certain lemur was hyperventilating in the hallway. Julian fanned himself hysterically as Ryan read the paper in front of them in horror. "Call-back for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday. 3:30pm. Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." "Is this being some kind of joke?" Julian´s voice cracked with the excitement. "They didn´t even audition!" Then her brother had this glorious idea. "Maybe we´re being punked!" "What?" "Maybe we´re being filmed right now. Maybe we´ll get to meet Ashton!" Even the thought of meeting him didn´t calm Sharpay down. "Oh, shut up, Ryan!" The basket ball team behind them laughed as they approached the drama stars. "Wat´s wong?" Rico mocked, stepping up behind them. His eyes fell on the article. His smile slowly faded as he read it. "Wat?" The basket ball player searched for an explanation in Ryan´s and Sharpay´s faces. The whole crew started to gather around to read the news. Julian let out a whiny groan and stalked off in his high heels. Bada ripped the bulletin board off the wall and read it…or at least pretended too. Mort jumped up and down in the gorilla´s ankle height, trying to see. "I can´t read it! I can´t read it!" He whined.

Sharpay paced the upper lunchroom area, throwing her head around violently. Then she marched up to the table where Private was writing on some pages and Ryan was sipping calmly on a milkshake. The dive marched up to where the two were lunching. "How daring of her to sign up! I already picked out the colors of my dressing room!" "And she hadn´t even asked for permission to join the drama club." Ryan threw in. The paw slammed down on the table obviously frightened Private, who quickly looked away and gathered his papers, which were actually for the enemies. "Someone´s gotta tell her the rules!" Julian hissed. "Exactly!" Her brother agreed, then stopped. "And what are the rules?" "Ohhh!" Julian glared at him before sauntering back to the railing, where she could overlook the entire down level of the lunchroom.

Cheerleaders, brainiacs, skater people, and others were all categorized at their own tables. AT was down there too, helping Mort with his part, since the mouse lemur played Zeke. The only awkward thing is, she had to be dressed as a cheerleader to fit into the picture. Some snickers were heard at first, but T quickly took care of that. She guided Mort in a half-troubled pacing. The mouse lemur looked adorable, a miniature basketball tucked under his arm, and some tiny clothes swishing against him. Suddenly, Mort´s face showed determination as he began singing. "You can bet there´s nothing but net. When I´m in a stove and on a roll. But I got a confession, my own secret obsse-ion. And it´s making me lose control." Rico, Bing and Leonard assembled the others. "Everybody gather ´round!" The crew formed a semi-circle around the lemur.

"I can bake!" Mort beamed proudly. Everyone´s looks changed from curiosity to shock. "Wat?" Rico asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly. "Yes! I can bake worms, snakes, flies, my tail-" "Not another sound!" His ´friends´ sang, almost seeming offended. "Someday, I hope to bake a perfect garlic sandwich!" Mort whispered hauntingly. "No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know!" The team threw their arms up in desperation before surrounding Mort once more. "If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don´t mess with the flow, no, no! Stick to the status quo!" Leonard threw him a basketball, which Mort caught-with his face. He landed on the floor, sitting down hard.

"Look at me and what do you see?" Becky slowly put down her history book to reveal her smile. "Intelligence beyond compare! But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It´s a secret I need to share." Now she had everyone´s attention. "Open up dig way down deep!" Becky looked toward Kowalski, who shook his head madly. "Hip-hop is my passion!" The lighting of shock struck the others. "I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" Becky got carried away as she demonstrated the dance moves, bumping into her upset fellow geeks. "Is that even legal?" One wanted to know. "Not another peep!" They threatened her. "It´s just dancing! Sometimes I think it´s cooler than homework." She confessed, realizing her mistake too late. "No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better than far, to keep things as they are. Don´t mess with the flow, no, no!" The brainiacs danced around with their books before turning toward the poor badger. "Stick to the status quo!" Stacy´s disappointment clearly showed as she sat down again.

"Listen well, I´m ready to tell. About a need that I cannot deny!" Barry had all the focus of the world given to him by his skater buds. Well, the main reason why is so that he doesn´t accidently touch one of them. "Dude there´s no explanation for this awesome sensation! But I´m ready to let it fly." One chameleon stared dully at him, but seemed interested. It was a good choice to put Shelly and Stacy in, because…uh, let´s just say chameleons weren´t meant to sing. Not their stuff. "Speak your mind and you´ll be heard!" Stacy reached out to pat Barry´s back, then quickly drew back again. "Alright, if Troy wants to become a singer, then I´m coming clean. I play the cello!" "Awesome!" Stacy cheered. One chameleon blinked green, purple, green and red. Barry demonstrated what a cello is. "A saw?" Shelly asked, horrified. "No, dude…tte, it´s like a giant violin!" "Not another word!" The rejecting hands almost hit Barry in the face. "Do you have to wear a costume?" Stacy mocked. "Coat and tie!" Barry beamed proudly. BIG mistake.

"No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don´t mess with the flow, no, no!" The dudes and dudettes gathered around Barry, almost pleading with him to tell them it´s not true. "Stick to the status quuuuuooo, no!" It seemed like suddenly the whole lunchroom erupted with singing and dancing. "No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are, don´t mess with the flow no, no! Stick to the status quo!" Then everyone was off, dancing all over the place, cheerleaders reading books as geeks danced with skaters. Martha\Becky was shaking on the table with Leonard, while Barry and Rico were break dancing on the floor. Mort bounced happily on top of the ball as Bing tried to drag the bow across the cello. It was a mess of dancing students. Then, everything came to a halt. "This is not what I want!" Sharpay glared at the chaos. "This is not what I´ve planned! And I just gotta say, I do not understand!" Ryan sprang up from his seat and joined the king. "Something is really-" "Something´s not right!" "Don´t interrupt me~" Julian sang angrily. "And we gotta get things back where they belong!" The pair sang. "We can do it!"

"Gotta play!" Barry sprang up. "Stick with what you know!" The others lectured him. "We can do it!" "Hip-hop hurray!" Becky said enthusiastically. "She has gotta go!" The disgust was too big to overlook. "We can do it!" "I can bake!" Mort cheered. "Keep your voice down low!" Now everyone was involved with the singing. "Not another peep." "No!" "Not another word." "No!" "Not another sound." "No!" "EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" Julian yelled out. Silence as a certain otter walked in, carrying her lunch try. "Why is everybody staring at you?" Marlene asked Kowalski. "Not me, you." "Because of the call-backs? I can´t have people staring at me, I really can´t!" Marlene confessed with panic.

"NO! No, no, no! Stick with the stuff you know!" Everyone was back with the singing fever. "If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule, don´t mess with the flow, no, no! Stick to the status quuuuoooo! No, no, no! Stick with the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don´t mess with the flow, no, no!" Marlene and Kowalski were having much trouble getting away from the mass, trying not to trip over feet and legs. "Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo!" Then it happened. Marlene´s feet slid over a wet spot on the floor and her lunch went flying up, up, right onto the chest of Sharpay, who had came to ´talk with her´. Dead silence followed after the horrified gasps.

A\N: R&R! Aaaaannnd, CLIFFHANGER! XP Unless you already know HSM. XD


	14. Chapter 14

A\N: Sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck at Skilene…Okay for all the people who don´t know who AT is: AT is a Truth and Dare host from the Pairings Truth and Dare. She knows the zoo from her TD, but isn´t very liked from some animals…like Skipper. They´ve developed sorta of a rival…Btw, AT is Fey´s younger sister. But she doesn´t have an animal she turns into, AT is full human.

I hope that clears her up a bit, if not, just tell me. xP

Dreaded gasp followed by a high, horrified scream. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Julian shrieked, hyperventilating from the bits of cold microwave food on his fur. Marlene panicked, repeating over and over, "I´m so sorry!" as she tried to clean off the lunch bits from Sharpay´s chest. Kowalski grabbed her and ushered her away from the crowd. Skipper, who was passing at that time, wanted to see the cause of the commotion, only to be stopped by Rico.

"Yu do´t wand to ged into tat man. To much drama. (You don´t want to get into that man. Too much drama)" "Yeah." Troy said, still a little confused by the commotion. "What is going on here?" Roger shouted, placing his hands on his waist, looking as sternly as he could manage into the crowd. "Be looking at this!" Julian huffed, showing him his dirtied fur. Roger faked a look of shock as he put his hand over his mouth. Maybe he was hiding a smile though. It wasn´t everyday that you get to see and pink sparkly lemur with left-overs sticking on his fur.

"That Gabriella girl was dumping her lunch on the royal me! On purposing! It is being all part of their plan to ruin our musical! And Troy and his basket-ball robots are obviously being behind it! Why are you thinking he auditioned? After all the meaningless work you put behind that show thing. It doesn´t seem right!" After that string of rantings, Julian flung his imaginary hair back and marched up the stairs, making everyone immediately jump out of his path, not wanting to get into his way. Antonio looked down at the rest of Gabriella´s lunch, which he was still holding, and then followed his sister. Soon the lunchroom was filled with whispers.

"What´s up?" Skipper addressed his best friend cluelessly. "Wat´s up?" Rico repeated, not quite believing his ear holes. "Oh, led´s see." He pretended to think before counting everything up on his flipper. "Yu mized fee period wokot yezterdai to autition vor some heinious musical. And now peple are confezing!(You missed free period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. And now people are confessing!) "

Mort skipped by. Rico picked him up by his collar and held him into the other´s face. "Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke iz bakin´! Crème Brulée!(Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke is baking! Crème Brulée!)" "What´s that?" Skipper turned toward the little mouse lemur, despite of his aggravated friend. "It´s a food to eat." Mort said.

"Oh, uh, cool!" Skipper gave him a small smile. "Shud up Zeke!(Shut up Zeke!)" Rico flung the lemur over his shoulder. "Rico! Not like that!" AT hissed from behind him. The maniac shrugged. Troy sat down, not finding his friend´s rantings important. "Loc…do yu see wat´s happenin her, man?(Look…do you see what´s happening here, man?)" Chad leaned down next to Troy. "Our team iz comin apart becuz of yur singin ting! Evn tha drama geeks and tha brainiacz tink that tey can…tak to uz! Loc! The skater dudes are minglin!(Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and brainiacs think that they can…talk to us! Look, the skater dudes are mingling!)"

"Yo!" Barry called over to the two guys, giving them a small wave, making the animals around him lean back in order to avoid ´the fingers´. Rico wasn't long finished yet. "Sudenly, peple tink that tey can do oter stuff. Stuff that´s not ther stuff! Yu´r tinking abot show tunes, wen ve´v got a playoff gam next wek! (Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Stuff that´s not their stuff! You´re thinking about show tunes, when we´ve got a playoff game next week!)" Chad pushed his tray away and rushed out, not before glaring at Troy.

"Scene change!" The others gathered around for their next instructions as AT jumped off a table and walked over to the actors. "Good as always guys. Why didn´t Fey think off this sooner?" "I´m glad when this is all over though." Skipper muttered, pushing his tray away and standing up. "Too bad, Skippy. You´re a good actor and I might do other movies with you guys. "Don´t call me Skippy!" The penguin snapped. Ignoring him, AT gathered Roger, Maurice and the Wildcats for the scene change.

**´MEN´S LOCKERS´** It said in thin, silver letters. Coach was in his office, reading a newspaper article with a proud smile on his face, since _his_ son was pictured over it. He took another bite of his sandwich, not knowing his break would soon be over. Roger re-adjusted his shawl as he marched through the men´s lockers, only to see some coming out of the showers or changing. Some boys walked out, with just a towel around their waist, quickly retreating back into the showers however, as _**she**_ passed them, shielding her gaze hurriedly. Soon a small crowd gathered, curious why on earth _**Ms. Darbus**_ is passing their locker rooms. Well, the drama queen (literally) wasn´t interested at all in them, just continued down the hall, wanting to get into the office quickly. She wasn´t much a fan of young students coming out of the showers, towels flying past her head and the smell of sweat and gyms. Roger shuddered in pure disgust. "Alright Bolton! Cards on the table right now!" Darbus snapped as she entered the office. "Huh?" Maurice asked, surprised at this unexpected outburst. "You´re tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you´re getting even?" The teacher accused, taking off her glasses. "What are you talking about, Darbus?" Maurice put the news down and directed his attention towards her. "Your all-star son showed up at my audition. Now, I give each and every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theatre. Something that you wouldn´t understand. But, if he is planning some sort of practical joke in my chapel of the arts-" "Troy doesn´t even sing!" Mr. Bolton interrupted. "Well, you´re wrong about that." Maurice opened his mouth for objection, but never got the chance. "But, I will not allow my _Twinkle Town_ musicale to be made into farce." Coach Bolton tried hard to keep from laughing. "Twinkle Town?" "See?" Roger gave him a death glare. "I knew it!" "Hey-" "I knew it!" Ms. Darbus placed the glass back onto her nose and marched out. "Sounds like a winner!" The whole team, minus Troy, had gathered and listened in on their conversation. "Good luck on Broadway!" Darbus shooed them away by flinging her shawl at them, before leaving aggravated.

"Is Sharpay really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry!" Marlene asked her friend. "Look, no one has beaten out Sharpay for a musical since Kindergarten." Taylor assured her. "I wasn´t trying to beat anybody out. We didn´t even audition! We were just singing." Marlene smiled, at the memory of her and Skipper up there, at the piano. Just the way he smiled at her in his singing, or the way the light reflected off his feathers…up there on stage, with him, it almost felt like she was different person.

"Did you ever feel like there´s this whole other person inside of you, just waiting to come out?" Kowalski cocked his head for a second, before giving Marlene a thoughtful look. "Not really, no." Their eyes met, then they laughed. _**Rrrrrriinnnggg**_ "Come on." Kowalski took Marlene´s paw and they left the lunchroom.

They passed Julian, who was still moaning about his ruined fur. Kowalski let go of Marlene´s paw and blushed a bit. "Act natural, soldier. You´re doing great." Skipper encouraged him, giving him a pat on the back. He flashed Marlene a smile. "You too." "Thanks, Skipper…" She replied. Their eyes met for a second and she was about to say more, but AT shoved her into the direction of the lockers and Skipper toward the stairs that lead to the roof. Next scene!" Skipper sighed inwardly and hurried up the stairs.

The usually cool officer was pacing nervously, saying his lines over and over again, trying to memorize them so he won´t forget them when Marlene came up those stairs. "Maybe I should write them on my flip-" "Wow, it´s like a jungle up here!" Skipper jumped, he was sure a couple of feet, when the otter´s voice appeared right next to him. "Oh sorry about that, I didn´t mean to scare you." Marlene apologized. The other waved it off, trying to remember the reversed lines. An awkward silence emerged before Marlene leaned in to whisper the lines. The penguin nodded gratefully, and the scene continued…or started.

"Maurice, get my towel!" Julian commanded as he stalked by. "Great, ever since he started his role as Sharpay, he´s become more stuck-up." Kowalski sighed. "Blame Fey." AT joked. Kowalski was just about to ask where she actually ran off to, when suddenly the phone rang and AT left the room. "Walski?" Rico asked, a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "What Rico?" "Practice." The weapon expert said and held up a ball dress for Kowalski. "…" "Rico, the dance scene doesn´t come up in this movies, but in the third!" Private informed him. The other´s smirk dropped. "Aw man!"

"Kowalski? It´s for you, it´s Fey. She wants to talk to you. AT called from the other room. "Wh-what?" Kowalski stammered. "Fey wants to talk to you." The other repeated. She gave him the phone and went out, closing the door behind her. The penguin gulped and put the receiver to his earhole. "Fey?" "Hey Kowalski, what´s up? How´s the musical going?" Came Fey´s casual, light voice. "You´re lucky the others or I can´t kill you." Kowalski said, but was smiling. Fey laughed. "Is it really that bad?" "Uhm YEAH! Rico wanted to dress me up! Literally!"

Private was sent upstairs to see why Troy, Gabriella and AT were taking so long. He found them, AT behind the camera, trying to lecture Skipper about memorizing his lines, while Sipper argued he did, and Marlene just sitting between the two, looking pretty relieved when Private came. "Finally someone remembers us up here!" She looked at the other two before sighing and grabbing Skipper´s flipper to drag him downstairs. For a split second some kind of tension filled the air. Marlene quickly let go. "We…should go down now." She said, then turned and left with Private. AT unhooked the camera, gave Skipper another glare then followed them, Skipper trailing behind, with hot cheeks.

A\N: I know it was AGES ago when I last updated…I´m sooooooo sorry! But I just got stuck by the skilene part and I had to re-write stuff…so, yeah, I hope this isn´t all too bad…anyway R&R! XDD


	15. Chapter 15

A\N: Sorry if anything is cheesy, I´m not so good at romance. xP Plus thanks for all the kind reviews. xDD

The next day was practice, practice, practice. Not only in the script, though. And those who didn´t get out of bed were flung out of it. Skipper and Marlene practiced their parts, they would´ve enjoyed it if AT hadn´t kept on shouting out corrections and moving them around.

Since none of the animals knew basketball, cheerleading or chemistry, (all they were expected was to stand around and eat all day and not to bite the visitors) they had to get lectured on that too, using a lot of books and the internet. There weren´t too many animal coaches in NYC, so that would have to do.

Finally the day was over and the exhausted animals were allowed to go back to their habitat.

Marlene was in the middle of rearranging her bed when Skipper popped up behind her.

"Hey Marle-" He must´ve startled her bad.

The girl yelped and whirled around, her pillow slamming into Skipper´s face. The penguin ended up on the floor, rubbing his beak.

"Nice to see you too." He said.

"Skipper! I´m sorry, I didn´t- you could´ve just knocked!" Marlene told him, helping him up.

"So…are you doing anything this evening?" The leader asked shyly, rubbing his flipper.

"No…why?" The otter grew curious.

"I…uh, was wondering if you would like to…practice some of the songs with me? I mean, we could do it here. Best of all, AT couldn´t interrupt us."

Marlene didn´t have to think twice. "That sounds great!"

It would be just Skipper and her, alone…no one could tell them to change scenes, or put them on a five minute break.

Skipper was well aware his face was fevering, and he hoped that it didn´t show. He was never really good at romantic stuff.

At least that's what he always thought. Okay, maybe his heart was hammering so hard, he thought it would skid to a stop for just asking Marlene, but when he was _in_ a romantic scene (and he didn´t mean at practice), it wasn´t _that_ bad.

They choose "What I´ve been looking for", the slower version. AT had given the animals the soundtrack from the musical, so they can practice at their habitats or something. Marlene put it into her CD player and turned it on.

For being the guy, Skipper sure was nervous. Marlene almost had to make the first move, but the penguin gathered himself and got in position. If his partner was just as tense, she didn´t show it.

Soon, in the flow of the music and the soft smell of sea that Marlene´s habitat had, Skipper felt himself relaxing and his clumsy steps changed to firm and smooth. The leader never thought much of dancing, but now, he didn´t want the song to end.

Marlene had never seen something like this come from the penguin leader. Most of the time he was uptight and paranoid. She felt a bit excited, getting to see a different side from his, a side that his team probably had never seen.

Neither one of them cared when the song ended and the next one came on. Skipper just smirked and led the way for the next song. They danced the appropriate dances to all the songs´ genres.

Finally they came to a halt. The player made a small noise to notice that the CD was done playing. The two didn´t notice.

Nobody spoke a word. The only noise that filled the silence was their breathing. Skipper dared to look up. Marlene was gazing at him, her eyes shining. It almost looked like she was going to lean in and kiss him, but then she pulled away and blushed.

"Well, that was-"

"Amazing." Skipper blurted, then grinned. Marlene too.

"If you ever want to do that again…" The otter started. "Just tell me." Skipper stepped closer, but he didn´t dare to kiss her. He was afraid it might be too forward or soon. It might be awkward and their friendship could be ruined.

So he hesitated, but then hugged her.

"Goodnight…doll face." The girl chuckled and hugged him back.

"Goodnight."

Skipper pulled away, and Marlene could feel the warmth around her subside.

"Well, gotta get going. Practice tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and Marlene laughed.

"What do you think of the idea when a random bomb shows up and-"

"Skipper!"

"Okay, okay. Just an idea."

He smirked, then saluted her and slid out. The other walked over to the player and turned it off. She could feel phantom flippers around her. Still smiling, the otter climbed into bed and fell asleep. Who knows, maybe she dreamt of Skipper.

"Good morning everybody!" AT greeted the half asleep animals.

"Come on! We have an exciting day ahead of us!" Even that didn´t seem to work. The director took out a remote control and pushed a button.

Suddenly, a gun went off. Everyone jumped and Skipper yelled, "Everyone! We´re being attacked!" "Yeah, by a remote control!" AT rolled her eyes, then led the now awake animals out.

"Pop it! Come on team, faster! Focus! Get your head in the game! Come on!" Maurice shouted out into the gym. He paced to and forth the players, who were passing a basket ball to each other. It went pretty great, even thought Bada was passing to Mort and Rico to Bing. Mort wasn´t even flung across the gym. Right when Mort was about to pass the ball to the next player, Maurice caught it and turned to him.

"You´ve seen Troy?" he asked the mouse lemur. Mort flinched under his stern gaze.

"No, I think the wooden horse got him." He said quietly.

Maurice gave him the ball back and continued with the practice. "And again! Let´s go!"

After the team was done with the drills, Skipper slid in. Rico gave him a _´you-are-so-dead´ _look and passed him the ball.

Skipper turned to the coach. "I´m, uh, going to stay here for a while."

Maurice nodded. "Well, since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort for you today." He walked out and closed the door.

The penguin began shooting hoops when a voice interrupted him.

"Wow! So this is your real stage."

Skipper turned to see Marlene walking up to him.

"Yeah. I guess you can call it that. Or just a smelly gym."

The otter took the ball from his flippers and shot it, achieving a nice two points.

"Nice! Don´t tell me you're good at hoops too." Skipper commented. The other caught the ball bouncing back at them and faced him, played serious on her face.

"You know I once scored 41 points at a league championship game."

The penguin probably didn´t notice the joke, since her stared at her. "No way."

Marlene nodded, holding down a laugh.

"Yeah and that same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

"Microwave popcorn…right, very funny." Skipper took the ball from her paws as the other laughed.

"I´ve been rehearsing with Kelsi." Gabriella noted, getting them back to the singing topic.

"Me too." Skipper bounced the ball a couple of times. "And by the way, I missed basket ball practice. So if I get kicked out of the time, it should be on your conscious."

"Hey I wasn´t the one who told you-" Marlene started indignantly, but then Skipper turned to her with a smile of his own.

"Gabriella, chill."

She play-glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, then grabbed his ball and held it out of his reach.

Skipper took a step toward her, trying to get his ball back. "Hey, that´s travelling. No, that´s really bad travelling!"

He lunged forward and Marlene sidestepped. Skipper turned and grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground, both laughing.

"Miss!" A stern voice sounded from behind them. The two looked back to see Maurice coming toward them, and he didn´t look exactly happy. "I´m sorry, but this is a closed practice."

Skipper placed the otter back on the ground. "Dad, come on, practice is over."

"Until the last player leaves the gym. Team rules." Maurice insisted, giving his son a firm look.

Marlene apologized, giving Skipper the ball back. The penguin realized that his father and Marlene had never met. He stepped back and introduced Maurice to the girl beside him.

"Dad, I´d like you to meet Gabriella Montez."

The coach raised an eyebrow, not looking very impressed. "Oh your detentions buddy." Awkward silence followed, Skipper giving the lemur indicting look.

Marlene twisted her fingers together uncomfortably, deciding it was better if she left now.

"I´ll see you later Troy…uhm, nice meeting you, Coach Bolton."

"You as well, Ms Montez." Maurice told her and the otter left.

As soon as they were alone, Skipper confronted his father. "Dad, detention was my fault, not hers."

"You haven´t missed practice in three years. That girl shows up-" Maurice started, but was cut off by his irritated son.

"´That girl´ is named Gabriella. She´s very nice."

"Helping you miss practice doesn´t make her seem very nice! Not in my book or your team´s."

"Dad she´s not a problem! She´s just a girl!" Skipper said, his voice rising in frustration.

"But you´re not just a guy Troy!" Maurice shot back. He regained his composure. "You´re the team leader."

Skipper´s grip tightened on the ball. His father continues.

"What you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we´re not going to win next week. Those championship games don´t come along all the time. They´re something special."

"Yeah, but a lot of things are special dad!" Skipper said.

Maurice gave him a small smile. "But you´re a playmaker. Not a singer, right?" He said, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

His son turned to him defiantly. "Did you ever think maybe I could be both?"

Skipper didn´t wait for an answer, but threw the ball down and walked out. As he left, he didn´t notice the Wildcats behind him, who had been listening to the conversation.

"What?" Bada asked, scratching his hairy chest.

"Come on." Rico beckoned them.

"No, really, what happened?" Bada asked. He looked at the others, who all shrugged.

"Good, okay, we need a volunteer to be the librarian." AT called out. Lulu raised her paw. "Lulu? Good, okay, you and Skipper and Rico come with me." Skipper and Rico slid behind him, while Roger gave Lulu an old lady´s wig and a flower dress.

"Wat spell haz dis elevator-IQ temptess girl cass that suddely makes yu wanna be in a musikal? (What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?)" Rico asked his best friend, who was currently browsing through the library.

Skipper looked just as annoyed as his friend. "Look, I just did it. Who cares?" He continued waddling.

"´Who cares´? Ho´ abou´ yur mossed loyal bessed frien? (How about your most loyal best friend?)"

Lulu suddenly appeared behind them. She gave them a glare from behind her glasses. "Quiet in here, Mr Danforth." He said sternly.

Rico raised his flippers in innocence. "Id´s him, Ms Falsaff, not me. (It´s him, Ms Falsaff, not me.)" But as soon as she went away, Rico continued in the same volume. "Look, yur a hoops dude, nod a musical singer perso´!(Look, you´re a hoops dude, not a musical singer)"

Skipper rolled his azure eyes and continued checking out the books. Rico immediately caught up with him.

"Hav yu ever seem Michael Crawford on a cereal box?" The maniac asked.

His leader turned to him with a mild interested look on his face.

"Who the deuce is Michael Crawford?"

"Exactly my point!" The scarred bird placed his basketball on the dictionary page Skipper was about to turn over.

"He waz the Fantom of the Opera on Brodway. Now my mom, she´s seen that musical 27 timez. She put hiz pictur in our refrijerator. Yeah, not on id, in id. (He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway...She put his picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it.)"

"And what exactly is the point behind that awkwardly creep story?"

"My poin´ iz, if you play basketball, yu´ll end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musikals, yu´ll end up in my mom´s refrijerator.(My point is, if you play basketball, you´ll end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you´ll end up in my mom´s refrigerator)"

Skipper seemed to miss the point of it all. "Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?" He asked a bit irritated.

"On of ´er crazy diet ideez. Look, I won´ try to understan´ the female mind, Troy."

Speaking of females, Lulu was there again, giving them another one of her trademark glares.

Rico sighed and followed Skipper to the writing tables.

The penguin opened a book and began copying something down into a notebook. That didn´t save him from another attack from the weapon experts behind him.

"Ho´ can yu expect the ressed of us to be focussed on a game if yu ar some´ere off singing "Twinkle To´n" in leatards? (How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you are somewhere off singing "Twinkle Town" in leotards?)"

"No one said anything about leotards!" Skipper defended himself.

"Not yet, but just yu wai´ my friend!"

"Look, we need you Capta´n. Big tim."

"Mr Danforth." Lulu hissed impatiently. Rico jumped how close she suddenly was.

He raised his flippers again. "Tried to warn him, Ms Falsaff. Really tried."

He then turned, leaving Troy with that thought.

"Cut!"

Skipper winced at the loud voice. "Geez, we can hear you just fine, you don´t need a mega phone." He scowled.

"it´s fine. Also, loud enough to wake up the animals who had fallen asleep." AT replied, glaring at Julian.

Julian stretched. He rubbed his eyes and noticed everyone looking at him. "What? Is something being the matter?"

The others shook their heads. "Alright crew." AT stood up, gathering her things. "That was it for today, remember, same time tomorrow and be early!"

Skipper couldn´t help but glance at Marlene. She looked up and smiled at him.

–_Same time tonight?_

_-Yeah._

"Ohhhh!" Julian got into the leader´s face. "I am spotting two love birds! Except that fact that is being you are a bird and Marlene is an otter." Skipper blushed.

"Stop it, we´re not together."

"Yet!" Kowalski teased.

Some others started to laugh.

"It´s not something bad!" Private tried to calm his commanding officer.

"Of course it is being bad!" Julian huffed. "Skipper is dating an otter not da Sharpay, so it is being very bad."

"Wait, wait. Hold on, Ringtail." Sipper sputtered. "Are you trying t-to say that I should b-be dating…y-you?"

Everyone was silent. AT turned the camera back on and began filming this, thinking she could put it in the "Behind the scenes".

Julian tapped his chin in thought. Then he brightened. "I am meaning if you are being Troy the super-hotty guy with strong muscles…then yes!"

Maurice face-palmed. "Just great…" He muttered to Mort.

Skipper choked.

"Unless, of course," Julian continued. "You and Marlene are already having a thing going."

Marlene´s face was the exact shade as Skipper´s. "What?"

"We´re not a couple Ringtail." Skipper said calmly, even though he was trying not to sprint forward and strangle the Katta. "We´re just friends."

"That´s what they all say." Kowalski snorted, but lowered his gaze when Skipper glowered at him.

"ANYWAY, practice is over, come on, men. Let´s roll." The penguins disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

AT turned the camera off. "Okay, you guys. I´m going to lock up now." The other zoo inhabitants went out and AT locked up for the night before heading out too.

A\N: So, should I put in a one sided\two sided Kico in? Or maybe a bit of Julene? R&R! xP


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: Okay, we have slight Kico and no Julene. :] Thanks for the reviews! And apologies for Rico in the beginning. ;)

After the PHSM practice, Skipper told his men that he´ll be back in a few hours and left in Marlene´s direction.

"What do you think he´s doing there?" Private asked.

Rico grinned.

Kowalski shrugged. "I don´t know."

"Kissin?" Rico guessed.

Private made a face. "Ewwww!" Then he seemed to reconsider. "Awwww!"

Kowalski face-palmed. "I don´t think they´re kissing, guys!"

"Maibe somethin funner?" Kowalski picked up his empty cup and threw it at the weapon expert.

"Like playing chess?" Private innocently guessed.

"Yeah…like playing chess." Kowalski agreed and sent Rico a warning look.

Rico shrugged and sat back with a pad and a pencil. He started scraping away on the paper. Kowalski settled back and focused his work on his test tubes. His sky-blue eyes followed everywhere his thin, skilled flippers took them. He sat straight and stiff, not hunched over like the most people. A slight frown over a problem in his equations darkened his look.

That´s exactly how Rico drew him.

"These tubes here," Kowalski explained. "Are filled with Megufimuim 2.40. Not the usual, but a special kind." He poured the vial's contents into another bright green tube. Immediately, the mixture began sizzling and sparking deep blue.

"Annnnnd, what does this do exactly?" Becky asked.

"All different kinds of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example…" Kowalski studied the vial, then took a knife and slashed it across his right flipper. Everyone gasped.

"Not to worry, I have everything under control!" The genius reassured everyone. He wiped away some blood, then picked up the sizzling vial and poured its contents over his wound. And in front of everyone´s eyes…it closed.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped, crowding closer.

"I know right? I spent the entire night working on it!" Kowalski stated proudly. "Anyway, I´ve made another vial which has similar effects, but not quite. It also cleans out the wound and gives it a-" Gasps and small screams interrupted him. The scientist turned and saw everyone backing away from him. "What?" He raised his flippers. Then he let out a strangled yelp.

His right wing was a deep sparkling blue. Kowalski shrieked and began to rub it. Nothing happened. In fact, the blue kept on spreading.

"Kowalski!" AT jumped down onto the stage. "I´m sure that that´s not in the script!"

"I know that!" Kowalski replied, trying hard not the freak out as now his chest was glittering blue.

"How do you fix it?" Becky asked, slowly coming closer again.

"I have no idea!"

AT took a knife. "Maybe, if we cut-"

"You are NOT cutting off my wing!"

"No, I meant, if we cut open the wound again and try to wash it out, it might reverse the effects!"

A very azure Kowalski looked at her for a moment, before grabbing the knife. "I have a better idea!" He slashed the wound open and grabbed the _other_ vial.

"Maybe, my other mixture can reverse the effects of the first one!" he announced, holding up a test tube that had was flashing red and black. Before anyone could stop him, he had poured it into his wound.

"KOWALSKI NO!" Everyone screamed at him. The genius gave them an _I-told-you-so _look as he returned back to his normal color. Expect for the feathers on his head. They all slowly stood up straight and were flashing red\black.

It looked ridiculous enough, but no one felt the urge to tell the genius that.

AT went back to her place and the scene could continue.

The smart penguin switched to something much safer: diagrams. After fifteen minutes of putting everyone to sleep, the door opened. Rico, Mort and the gorillas came in.

"We need to talk." Bada growled.

The brainiacs looked at each other.

"Do da pretty girl rock, rock, rock!" Julian sang as he and his brother skipped down the hall. No, Antonio didn´t skip actually.

Julian suddenly stopped in front of the door to the lab. He looked at Antonio then pulled him to the doorway.

Inside, Rico was talk to a penguin that looked strangely like the smarty penguin, but had some strange spikes on his head.

"I am smelling trouble, and it´s not just because Mort´s in that room." Sharpay muttered.

"They must be trying to figure out a way how to make sure Troy and Gabriella actually beat us out." Ryan started, then had a terrible thought. "The jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Troy into a musical, then they´ve conquered the entire student body!"

His sister continued the thought. "And if those science girls get Gabriella on the hook with Troy Bolton, then scholastic club goes from drooling to cooling!" The diva king straightened up. "Ryan, we need to be saving our show from peoples who aren´t knowing the difference between Tony Award and Tony Hawk!"

"Do you really think that that´s going to work?" Kowalski asked.

"Id´z tha only wai to save Troy an´ Gabriella from temselves." Rico said, shrugging, then added just to be sure, "So…ar we on?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So we stard tomorrow ten."

"Kay, the first thing!"

Rico signaled the others to follow him out. Bing could help but say, "Nice hairdo." To Kowalski then left. "Nice…what?" The penguin turned to the others, who were trying not to laugh. He quickly pulled a mirror out from behind a book and screamed.

A\N: Sorry, short chapter here. But I´ll try to update sooner. I was putting this on hold becuz I wanted to finish my Blue story. Anyway, how was the chapter? I wanted to approach the scenes a bit different. R&R ^^


	17. Chapter 17

A\N: And…I´m back! xD

Only fifteen minutes till the bell rings. Students piled out of the busses and ran to join their friends. Some loners were engulfed in their headphones, others in a good book or magazine. A clique moved its way toward the doors, giggling and gossiping.

A black head popped up from behind a wall, then sneaked in a crouched position along the wall. Rico looked behind him. Kowalski was there. The genius grabbed his stuff and hurried towards him.

The scarred penguin held up his flipper where a wrist watch was attached to it.

"Now that doesn´t even fit!" Skipper muttered from the background. "Penguins don´t wear wristwatches!" "They do now, so shut up!"

"So, my watch is 7:45 *Mowntane Stan´ard time. We synched? (*Mountain Standard Time.) "

"Whatever!" Kowalski waved it off.

"Ten we´r on go mode vor lunch, 12:05!" Rico continued, not noticing the disinterest in his ´partner´.

"Yes Chad we´re a go," Kowalski said, a hint of ridicule in his voice. He waved his flipper in front of the other´s face, getting his attention. "But we´re not _Charlie´s Angels_, okay?" He handed Rico the laptop.

Rico gave his team mate an irritated look. "I can dream can´t I?"

The only response was an eye roll.

The bell rang and the jock continued sneaking in stealth mode along the walls.

"Shelly?" AT walked up to the ostrich with some papers. "I need your help for something."

"Okay, shoot! Well, not literally."

"I need someone to be my substitute in directing, since I´m going to be with the guys. Could you help out with the brainacs and their scene to make sure everything goes okay?

Shelly grabbed the papers. "I would love to!"

"LUNCH TIME!" Kids yelled, almost running over their teachers to get _out_ of their classrooms. But something wasn´t right. Where were the Wildcats? And the geeks?

That's the same question Skipper asked himself. Well, beside the ´geek´ question. He didn´t really care. The penguin wandered through the gym locker room, looking into the rooms, till he got to his section. The whole team was gathered here, trophies and pictures of past Cats surrounding them.

As soon as he stepped in, Rico held up a picture. "´Spider´ Bill Netrine," Someone whistled in the background. "Class of ´72. He waz the MVP in tha league championship game."

"Sam Needles!" Mort said, jumping up to get himself noticed.

"Mort!" AT called\whispered. "It´s Nedler!"

"Oh, Okay…Sam Needles! He was ´02! Also known as Sammy Slamma, Pajama! Captain of the MVPirates!" The mouse lemur looked proud of himself, but everyone else just face-palmed.

"The ´Thunder Clap´," Leonard said, holding up another picture. Everyone clapped one loud clap. "Had Hadden, ´95. Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A Legend."

"Yeah," Rico agreed, then turned to face his leader. "Legends one an´ all. But do yu think tat any of thees legends became legends by gedding involved in musikal auditions , dais ´fore the league championships? (Legends one and all. But do you think that any of these legends became legends, by getting involve in musical auditions, days before the league championships?)"

It dawned on Skipper what they were trying to say and he tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!" The Wildcats shouted.

"No." Rico answered his question. "Thees Wildcat legends became legends becuz thei never took their eyes off the priz."

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Who waz the first sophomore evah to make *starding va´sity (starting varsity)?" The weapon experts asked, raising his voice .

"SKIP-TROY!" The others shouted, wavering between ´Skipper´ and ´Troy´.

"Who voted him team captain tis year?"

"US!"

"An´ who iz gonna get their sorry butts kicked in Friday´z championship game if Troy´z worried about an audition?"

"us."

"Guys come on!" Skipper uncrossed his flippers. "There´s 12 people on this team, not just me!"

"Twelve?" Rico asked, then signaled to Bing to give him another photograph. "Oh no, I think yu´re fogedding about one very important 13th member of our squad." He handed the other the picture.

Skipper turned it over, then frowned. "Ringtail?" The picture showed Julian in the middle of a group of lemur girls.

"What?" Julian asked from beside Marlene.

"Sorry, wrong picture!" Leonard gave him the right picture.

"My dad." Skipper clutched the picture tighter. Julian had stood up from his place and was now peeking over Skipper´s shoulder. "Your father is…MAURICE?" The lemur fell to the floor, laughing and clutching his sides. "Th-that is the, hahaha, most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"No, you idiot! He plays my father!" Skipper growled angrily.

"Hahaha! Maurice is ´playing´ your father? Who is your real father then?"

Mort joined in with giggling. Becuz if the king was laughing, then he should be laughing too.

"JULIAN!" AT yelled, standing up. "Get off the stage right now!"

The King didn´t hear her, he was laughing too loud and asking Skipper and Maurice who the mother was.

The director stood up and grabbed the Katta by the collar. "One more thing like that and I´ll change the lunch course to tuna!" AT threatened. Fortunately for him and all other non-fish-eating animals, Julian shut his muzzle and let her drag him off.

"My dad." The flat-headed penguin repeated, ignoring the snickers.

"Yes Troy. Wildcat basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, fathar, and now coach. Id´z a winnin tradition like no othah."

"From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon to early warriors, medieval knights." Kowalski stood behind a laptop, showing Marlene the pictures of the said people. "All leading up to-" One of the flamingoes pressed forward to show Skipper dunking the ball into the net. The otter couldn´t help but smile at the picture.

"-Lunkhead basket ball head."

Marlene chuckled. "You know Skipper will kill you."

Kowalski smiled back sweetly. "Girls´ secret Marlene. Anyway, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the age and we end up with spoiled, overpaid bonehead athletes, who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns. That is the inevitable world of Troy Bolton."

"Skipper will _SO_ kill you!"

"Don´t you dare tell him I said that. Besides, I´m talking about Troy."

"Same guy."

"Girls!" Shelly stood up and waved some papers in the air. "Back to the scene!"

"Right, ahem. But the path of the mind, the path we´re on, ours is the path that brought us to these people:" Kowalski took the remote. "Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Sandra Day O´Conner, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who the world reveres."

Marlene shifted a bit. "Uh, but what is…? You know, I´ve got Kelsi waiting for me to rehearse."

"Gabriella!" The otter sank back into her chair, looking startled.

"Troy Bolton represent on side of evolution." Kowalski continued. "And our side, the side of education and accomplishment is the future of civilization!" He looked around to his fellow brainacs friends. "This is the side where you belong!" All the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Guys," The captain addressed his team. "If you don´t know that I´ll put 110% of my _guts_ into this game for you and my father, then you don´t know me! I never give less than a hundred!"

"But ve jussed thought-(but we just thought)"

"I´ll tell you what I thought!" Skipper interrupted. He held a look of confidence and disappointment. "I thought that you´re my friends! Win together or lose together, we´re an unbreakable team!"

"But…tha girl and ten tha singin…" Rico pressed on.

"Man, I´m for the team! I´ve always had been for the team! She´s just someone I met at some stupid kid´s party! I don´t care about her or the freaky musicale!"

Gabriella´s eyes darted back to the computer screen.

"Look, the singing thing is nothing. Just something to keep my nerves down, I don´t know. It means nothing to me! You´re my guys and this is our team and our victory. Gabriella and everything else, is not important. I don´t care less about any of this nonsense! Look, I forget about her, forget the audition and well get that championship! I won´t let her bother me anymore! Everyone happy now?"

The screen turned blank.

"Behold, lunkhead basketball man." Kowalski sighed.

Marlene didn´t say anything, just stared at the screen. A lonely tear slid down her cheek.

"So, Gabriella, we´d love to have you for the scholastic decathlon."

The other just nodded.

Kowalski shifted awkwardly. "So…did you wanna grab some lunch?"

Marlene shook her head and forced a smile. The genius put a comforting flipper on her shoulder. "We´ll…we´ll be there if you want to come." He patted her shoulder, then followed everyone out.

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their captain on the back.

Skipper would´ve flown across the stage due to Bada´s back pat, but Phil caught him in time. The other just laughed and cheered along with his friends.

"CUT! Everyone, take a lunch break, then we´ll be right back!" AT told the actors then let Shelly know that they´re going to take a break.

"I didn´t know that the zoo had this big of a theatre!" Lulu exclaimed as she sat down in cafeteria stage room. Phil shrugged and sat next to her, but of course not after asking\signing politely.

"Yes, it is strange indeed." Mason agreed.

"According to mine and Kowalski's calculations, this theatre shouldn´t be here!" Skipper looked at the ceiling paranoid, as if he expected something to drop on them.

"Hey Skipper." Marlene made her way over to the penguin´s table. Rico and Private were having a staring contest. Private was surprisingly good. They kept eating, never taking the eyes off each other nor blinking.

Kowalski was jotting something down, possible scenarios for traps around the theatre.

"Hello, Marlene. What´s up?" Skipper flashed her a smile.

The otter crossed her arms. "I happen to know High School Musical and most of those things you said about me, they weren´t in the script."

"Well, no. But I wanted to add them. I happen to know a lot about team spirits and girlfriends. I also know that neither one of them go along with each other. The lovers are mostly distractions to the men fighting. They should keep their distance." Skipper explained. "Plus, at war, sport or real, guys should never let girls sidetrack them from their work. That´s why I added these lines, I wanted to make that clear."

Marlene stared at him, before clenching her teeth. "So…I´m a distraction?"

Skipper grinned back. "You are a girl, aren´t you?"

The otter gave her a death-with-extra-hot-chili-sauce glare before grabbing his fish and throwing it into his face.

Skipper watched her march off in surprise. "What? Was it something I said?" He got no answer. The rest of the lunch was spent in awkward silence at the penguin´s table.

"Ugh! I can´t believe him!" Marlene paced around, her half-eaten oyster sitting on a table.

"Marlene?" She looked up to see AT standing there. "What are you doing here? Everyone´s out there for lunch."

"I know it´s just…"

"What?"

"It´s Skipper! He acts so stuck up as if he were something better than me! He just told me that girls are nothing but distractions to their boyfriends and that soldiers and athletes should get rid of their girlfriends!"

"…"

"I know right?"

AT stood up. "Seriously? Let´s see if I can-"

Marlene stood up too. "No, it´s okay. I´m just so angry at him." The she looked at the clock and sighed. "I better get everyone back inside."

"Yeah, thanks Marlene." The otter nodded and walked out. After she was gone, AT checked the scene they were on. "Ironic, isn´t it?" She muttered to herself, before joining her crew back in the main theatre room.

**Gabriella´s POV:**

Gabriella was still enclosed in her own world, when laughter and singing ripped her out of her thoughts. Outside, the jocks and cheerleaders were cheering and singing. "Wildcats in the house! Everybody sing out! Wildcats everywhere, wave you hands up in the air!" And amongst them, was Troy. He was right there along with his friends, who were lifting him up on their shoulders and stuff.

_´It's where he belongs.´ _Gabriella thought, but couldn´t help feeling the hurt from where Troy´s words had struck her.

_´He doesn´t need me. I should be happy for him. He didn´t have to pretend the whole thing though, it would saved everyone a lot of hurt.´ _

She slowly tore herself away from the window scene.

The enthusiastic "Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy…" were getting quieter and easier.

The girl inhaled deeply. "_It´s funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I´m standing here but all I want, is to be over there!_" She looked wistfully over her shoulder, but then shook those thoughts off and turned away. "_Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen? Cause now I have to pretend that I don´t really care!"_

She walked out of the room. No one was in the hallway, but Gabriella drowned out everything around her. The only thing she saw was images of Troy and herself, but they were fading as she passed them. Then they burst into dust.

"_I thought you were my fairytale,"_ An image of her and Troy singing next to the piano faded away.

"_A dream when I´m not sleeping."_ His smile graced her before it also exploded, the microscopic particles floating to the ground.

"_A wish upon a star, that´s coming true…but everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you." _Gabriella continued down the hall, footsteps mingling with her singing. Her voice faded away as she stepped out of the hall and held onto the railing in front of her.

For a moment she just stood there, then walked along it, hand trailing over the cold metal.

"_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing. And when you smiled you made me feel, like I could sing along!" _ When they had sung by the piano, with Kelsi, Gabriella hardly had to look at the paper. The words had just spilled out, like now.

"_But then you went and changed the words. Now my heart is empty." _It did feel like there was a huge gap, right in the middle of her chest. That´s where the bullets of Troy´s words had hit her. She just wasn´t important to him. She was a bother to him and the championship.

_(´A distraction.´ _Marlene couldn´t help but think.)

"_I´m only left with used to bes and once-upon-a-song." _Even though the music and her own voice was loud enough, in the background of her mind, the mingle of their voices still floated around, haunting her with an echo.

"_Now I know you´re not a fairy tale. And dreams were meant for sleeping. And wishes on a star, just don´t come true…"_

It did feel like she´s been slapped in the face with reality. Shaking her out of her dream and forcing her to face the truth.

"_Cause now, even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth._" Not just with the truth actually, her whole world and mind was shaken up.

"_Because I liked the view when there was me and you… I can´t believe that I could be so blind." _ She shouldn´t have torn him away from his game, his friends, his team. He was happier with them.

"_It´s like you were floating while I was falling and I didn´t mi~…nd."_

She held the note, feeling the mixed up emotions swell up and get bigger, before over spilling in her singing. The note came to an end and Gabriella moved on.

"_Because I liked the view…ooohhh. I thought you felt it too." _She was so sure. So sure of everything. But it was all just an illusion. She had been so naïve and gullible it was her fault. She´d think twice next time.

"_When there was me…and you…"_ Gabriella´s singing came slowly to an end.

**3****rd**** person:**

"Wow, Marlene that was _awesome_!" AT said.

Marlene smiled and wiped a few tears. "Sorry, just got into the act too much." She laughed.

"Okay, guys, enough for today!" AT collected papers and costumes from the animals. When she stopped by Skipper, she turned to Marlene. "Hey Marlene, do you want to help me with the theatre stages? We can´t have you sticking around and be a distraction to some certain people." The director looked directly at Skipper when she said that.

The penguin looked startled for a second before glaring at her.

"Sure." The otter agreed.

Skipper rolled his eyes and gathered his team. "Let´s roll." He said through a clenched beak.

A\N: R&R I hope I didn´t mess up any of the characters or their behavior. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

A\N: Wow, random comments from _Lolz time _xD xP

"Ugh! I can´t believe those girls! Seriously, what did I say to make Marlene mad?" Skipper asked his team. They all stood before him, shrugging awkwardly.

"What did you say to her?" Private asked.

Skipper took a deep breath then recited exactly what he said.

"_Well, no. But I wanted to add them. I happen to know a lot about team spirits and girlfriends. I also know that neither one of them go along with each other. The lovers are mostly distractions to the men fighting. They should keep their distance. Plus, at war, sport or real, guys should never let girls sidetrack them from their work. That´s why I added these lines, I wanted to make that clear._ Then she asked me if I meant that she was a distraction to me and I told her she´s a girl so yeah."

Silence.

"What?" The leader asked.

Kowalski coughed awkwardly, seeing he would be the one who would have to break it to his leader. "Skipper, what you said right there…a girl would take that as an insult."

Skipper stared at him. "She thought I insulted her? It´s all true!"

"Yeeaahhh…" Private rubbed his neck. Kowalski murmured something.

"Nope!" Rico told his officer clearly.

"What did you say to AT?" Private asked.

Skipper scowled. "I didn´t say anything to her. But if I finally manage to insult her, I´ll be glad!"

The others just rolled their eyes.

The next morning, AT threw them out of their bed as usual. Marlene was on the other side of the stage, refusing to look at him.

_´Girls! So over-dramatic with EVERYTHING!´ _Skipper thought annoyed.

AT grabbed Marlene and Skipper and a few of their friends and threw them into the cafeteria for the next scene.

Lunch break was over and all the students were back by their lockers, talking and laughing about nonsense that happened during break.

Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it, getting out her Math and history books. Troy slid up from behind her. "Hey, how are you doing?" No answer. She stuffed some books back that threaten to fall out.

"Listen, there´s something I want to talk you about." Troy began but the other turned and interrupted before he could continue.

"And here it is: I know what it´s like to carry a load you're your friends and I understand that. You have your boys and I have my team. So we´re good."

"Good about what? I was going to talk to you about the callbacks."

"I don´t want to do them either Troy."

"What?"

"Look, who are we trying to kid. I´ve got my team and I´m going g to help them win the Scholastic Decathlon. You go and get that championship. Go Wildcats." Marlene handed him the piece of paper where the notes to their song was written. She swept past Skipper and made her way to her first class.

The penguin stood dumbfounded there for a second, before turning. "Gabriella?!" The whole cheerleader crew trampled past Troy making a lot of noise and cheering his name. The Wildcat barely heard him.

"Hey Captain!" Rico shouted to his leader. He passed him the basket ball. Troy let it bounce away. He ignored the questions from his team and slid away. "Hey what´s up with Skipper?" Phil signed. "Don worwy about id." Rico shrugged it off.

Run. Jump. Shoot. Miss. Skipper groaned and grabbed the ball. "Run. Jump. Shoot. Hit!" He told himself. He ran forward, he jumped and he shot. Missed again! The penguin continued his frantic game of losing, not noticing a certain lemur standing by the window, watching him. The captain threw the ball with one more desperate thrust, but it bounced off the ring and landed back at Skipper´s feet. The penguin let out a frustrated cry and grabbed the ball throwing it against the wall. He didn´t miss the window. Maurice winced as the glass shattered, but his son didn´t seem to hear it. The ball bounced out through the zoo, right to the gate and into a certain someone´s car window. "MY CAR!" 

School was just awkward now. Walking in the hallway, sitting in class, eating in the cafeteria, riding the bus home, all those were places where Gabriella and Troy would see each other. What used to have delighted them was now only filled with dread.

Chad and Taylor weren´t getting the satisfaction that they´d hoped for. Troy kept his distance from the team and everyone else most of the time. He never missed practice or any games they´d play after school, but he seemed kinda spaced out, like the scene of them breaking up kept repeating in his mind.

The brainiac on the other hand was absorbed in her work, barely taking her eyes off the chalk and blackboard. The teachers were thrilled of course with her new ´hunger for learning´, the students not so much. Some called her, ´the teachers´ pet´, others felt incredibly guilty for her behavior. And those _others_ were Taylor, Chad the jocks and the brainiacs.

It seemed like Troy couldn´t take all that tension in the lunchroom anymore. He went missing.

Rico, Mort and Leonard searched for him in the homeroom, the classrooms (and disturbed some girls who secretly snuck away for a cupcake-and-make-over party in the chemist lab). Finally they found his backpack on the stairs leading to the roof. Sure enough, their captain was up there, watching miniature cars speed away on a gray streak.

"Hey." Rico spoke up, startling the penguin out of his thoughts.

"Ve jussed had another team meetin´ (We just had another team meeting)."

"Oh…wonderful." Troy muttered, not seeing why they´ve come all the way up here just to tell him that. Unless they were mad at him for not being there. Well, nobody got him down for the meeting.

"Ve had a team meeting abou´ how ve haven´t been actin like a team," Rico said, then added quickly, "I mean us, not yu…look abou tha singin thing-"

That was about as far as he got before Skipper cut him off.

"I don´t even want to talk about."

"Ve jussed want yu to no that ve´ll be there, okay? Cheering for yu (We just want you to know that we´ll be there)."

"Huh?"

"If you want to sing, we should give you boots, not tearing you down." Mort said, holding up a Nr. 1 Fan glove and a black leather boot.

"Yea, win or lose, we´re teammates." Leonard confirmed with a smile.

"That´s wat we´re abou." Then the weapon expert chuckled. "Even if yu turn out to be the worst singer in tha world."

"Which, we don´t know because we haven´t actually heard you sing."

"I have!"

"Mort shut up.

"Okay!"

"And you´re not going to hear me sing, guys. Cause Gabriella won´t even talk to me…and I don´t know why."

Self-conscious silence followed. "Ve do." Rico said quietly.

Skipper´s head shot up with a questioning look.

"I baked these fresh today. Maurice helped! He baked them and I burnt them. You should eat them before they get cold!" Mort handed the leader a package of burnt cookies.

"…"

"The geeks are telling Gabriella what happened right now, we hope she´ll understand and you know…" Leonard said after they finished. Skipper didn´t respond, which didn´t make the others feel any better.

"Okay look, guys. It´s cool, but if you ever, ever try to do something like that again-" Their leader finally threatened, leaving it to their imagination to figure out how the sentence continues.

Well, obviously the little talk the brainiacs had with Gabriella didn´t work wonders.

The girl still refused to talk to him.

It was time, Skipper decided, to sort things out with her face-to-face.

The school´s breaks were too short for a serious conversation and Troy couldn´t catch Marlene on the school bus.

So he decided that the only place where he could catch her was at her house.

That is, if she didn´t kick him out and slam the door shut in his face before he could open his beak.

The sidewalk was dimly lit, and the half-crescent moon wasn´t helping well either. Except when Skipper entered the porch of the Montez´s. Small lamps decorated the lawn, casting a warm, friendly glow. Thankfully, there was no dog or other creature guarding the porch, so the jock could get to the front door all in one piece.

He knocked gently, then realized that he had no idea what to say to her.

"_Hi Gabriella, I didn´t mean those things I said…sorry?_" No, not really effective.

"_Hi, you look beautiful tonight. Can I come in?" _ No that sounds almost creepy.

"_Hello, I just came by to say that I-" (whips out amnesia spray) "Ha! You don´t remember anything!" (spraying away) "Haha!" _Very smart, Bolton, very smart.

The door opened.

Skipper whirled around, his words sticking in his throat for a moment of panic, until he realized it was Mrs Montez…not Ms Montez.

"May I help you?" Becky, (who had been convinced that she was the best badger for this part) asked. She was dressed in ridiculously old-fashioned clothes and had large, wired glasses resting on her nose. She spoke in a weird, shaking tone, and Skipper could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Mrs Montez, I wanted to ask…is Gabriella here?"

Becky nodded and giggled.

The other tried not to give her a strange look so she wouldn´t start laughing.

"Can I speak to her?"

The light brown badger looked behind her, where Marlene was shaking her head and mouthing "NO!"

"Um, my daughter," Becky snickered, "She has homework to do, so now´s not a good time."

Skipper looked disappointed. "Well, could you tell her I stopped by to talk to her?"

Becky managed a nod. "Yeah, I have to talk to my husband first though if he allows our daughter, (again, she giggled) to talk to you alone."

"What?"

"Becky!" AT called. "Mr Montez is dead!"

The badger gave her the thumbs up and turned to the penguin with a very solemn face. "Mr Montez is dead."

The director face-palmed. "You won´t supposed to tell him that!"

Becky nodded and face-palmed too. "You won´t supposed to tell me that!"

"Tell you what?" The other asked confused.

"I don´t know, ask AT. She´s calling out the lines."

"No, I wasn´t. I was telling you that there is no Mr Montez, cause he died!"

"I already told him that."

"You weren´t supposed to!"

The badger groaned frustrated. "Then how was he supposed to know that my husband is dead if I can´t tell him?"

"You know what, just continue with the scene!" AT said.

"I will! I mean, I will, Troy. Have a nice evening."

The penguin turned and walked off the porch. Then he got an idea and slid to the backyard.

Marlene sat on a makeshift desk and pretended to work on some homework. Suddenly, something hit the window. And again. And again. And again, till finally the otter decided to see who´s there. She opened the window and saw a familiar shadow standing there.

"Troy?" She sighed.

"Yes, look, Gabriellajustgivemetimetoexp lainandpleasedontshutthewind owbeforeihavetimetoexplainpl easeimreallysorryididntmeant hosethingsisaidletmeupandexp lainthings!" Skipper blurted out, clenching his flippers. He then looked up at his peer.

"…come up…" Marlene disappeared. At first the penguin thought she was teasing him, then a few moments later, a hand\paw made ladder fell down.

When he got up, the ot(h)[t]er was waiting for him.

He patted a small hidden pocket in his feathers to make sure the amnesia spray was still there. If Plan A didn´t work, maybe Plan B could save him before he found out if Marlene used fake claws or not.

Said girl was looking not, averting his look. "Look, Troy, if you came here to apologize…you don't need to, I´m not mad at you for saying those things." The tone in her voice let him know she was.

"Marlene…I´m truly sorry. I wasn´t thinking. Look, my team wanted a manly speech, something a true leader would say…and I gave it to them. They didn´t want me to say that basketball was okay but singing too; basically, they wanted me to admit that I was the old guy, the Troy who was only interested in basketballs and hoops, not girls and make-up."

"That´s because you´re being gay!" Julian shouted from the background, but no one took notice of him, except Private who gave him a dirty look.

The leader hesitated then continued.

"And I´m sorry for that thing I said at lunch…I was being a jerk. Girlfriends aren´t always a distraction to their partners at war, especially not when they´re what the soldiers are protecting. Like that one guy…Aeneas, who was the first great hero of Rome. He fought out of love too. Anyway, I was an idiot, because personally, while I do find you distracting, I also think you´re quite gorgeous-" The he blinked and realized what he just said. In an incredible speed, his face lit up red like a Christmas tree decoration and he covered his bill with his flippers.

Marlene was taken aback too at first, then she smiled.

"I also think you´re…quite stunning." Then she leaned over and shyly kissed the penguin on the cheek. "Apology accepted."

Both were blushing hard, but they managed to finish the scene and get off stage their friends teasing them till finally Marlene disappeared into her habitat for the night and Skipper went into his bunk.

A\N: Yeah…romance isn´t my specialty…but I had help from Aphrodite! ^^ Jk…anyway, R&R! (I don´t even knows what that means, but I´m guessing one of the ´R´s mean review, so yeah…;)


	19. Chapter 19

A\N: Thnx Chey. ^^ So, I´ll put the ´R&R´ in the beginnings Authors\Note. xP

Read&Review please!

Finally they´ve got their old captain back. Troy had become not only the leader, but the spirit of the team.

But he wasn´t really the old Troy anymore. Every day after practice, he would throw on his clothes, comb through his hair quickly and race off to the music room. The Wildcats had his back.

They´d shout their support to him and wish him good luck.

8888

Same with the brainiacs.

Gabriella sparked just as much as Kowalski after his blown up experiences.

"Zn4 and by doing that, you end up with two…and two. Got it?"

Thanks to her, the team was really moving forward.

"Scholastic Decathlon, here we come." Kowalski said.

The clock hand moved down.

"Oh, I gotta go!" The otter exclaimed and took off her apron. "See ya all later!"

"Bye, Gabriella! Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Troy and Gabriella met up in the hall. They grabbed hands and raced off together to sing.

8888

"…_strength to believe! We´re soarin!_"

"_Flyin!_"

"_There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach!"_

Two voices floated smoothly out of the practice room and settled in the hallway, softly whispering in the subconscious minds of the passing students. Well, not _all _the students…

8

"Bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top! Wiping your inhibitions!"

The dive duo pranced down the hall, singing their song to themselves, when suddenly two voices cut into their singing.

"_If we´re tryin!"_

"_Yeah we´re breaking free!"_

Sharpay and Ryan leaned to the side to hear better.

"_Oh we´re breaking free."_

"_Oooohh!"_

Julian gasped.

"Wow, they sound good." Ryan said.

His sister just scoffed and hurried over to the door. She looked inside and saw her loyal pianist playing with their rivals. What a traitor!

"We have to be doing something!" The sparkly lemur declared.

Ryan hurried to catch up as his sister marched down the hall, thinking out loud.

"Alright, our back-calling is on Thursday. And the skullastic decough-a-long and the ball game is on Friday." A sudden evil thought planted itself in the lemur´s mind. "What a shame that all of these events weren´t happening at the same day…on the same time."

She smirked.

"Well," Antonio cut in. "That wouldn´t work out because then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make-"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him. Ryan smiled. "I´m proud to call you my sister." Julian walked past him. "I know!"

8888

Gentle music drifted through the empty theatre, mingling in with the warm winter sun shining through the windows. Right in the middle of the scene sat Kelsi, her thin fingers softly tapping on the keys. School ended about thirty minutes ago.

She liked every once and a while to stop focusing on her work and just enjoy the music. It also kept her from turning into a replica of Sharpay, who just used music to win fame and applause. And not for enjoyment.

Kelsi switched to the other side of the keyboard, when suddenly voice interrupted her.

"I don´t want to hear any more of Troy Bolton and that Montez girl!" Ms Darbus was telling someone behind her as she walked into the theatre. Kelsi immediately stopped and leaned down over the keys, shielding the other´s view from her.

Two pairs of shoes followed Ms Darbus´. It was obvious who they were. Dancing shoes and high heels.

"So, if you´re telling me as co-presidents of the drama club that changing the call backs would be what´s best for our theatre program," Roger stopped walking and turned to face the two mammals in front of him. "I might actually agree with you."

He scanned the others´ faces for hints of any more requirements. Then the alligator slithered out of the room (not like a snake, though).

Sharpay´s concerned-for-the-drama-club face melted into a sly grin.

"So…is that a yes?" Slow-thinker Ryan asked.

Julian winked at him, then strode off, singing to himself.

"Bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top!…"

Antonio was right behind him.

The theater was empty once more, but all the musical desire had died in Kelsi.

The young composer gathered her papers and sat on her stool, not believing that all their hard work was for nothing…

8888

**CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM!**

The small, wide slip of paper pinned to the bill board laughed back into Kelsi´s face as she stood there, waiting for the others to arrive.

They did a few minutes afterwards.

"No prob at all." Chad told Leonard, punching his shoulder playfully.

The koala looked a bit irritated but forced a smile back. "It was crazy, man!"

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor and a few of the jocks entered the school building.

"Hey Kelsi!" Skipper greeted the other penguin.

She didn´t respond.

The team captain followed her gaze towards the bill board. He ran a flipper through his feathers in frustration as he read the message.

"Call backs the same time as the game?!"

"And the scholastic decathlon." Gabriella cut in.

By now the others had read the paper message too.

"Why would they do that?!" The tallest penguin said.

"I smell a rat named Darbus." Rico growled.

"Actually, I think it´s two rats. And neither of them named Darbus." Private interjected.

"Do yu know anyting abou tis? Small penguin?" His bigger friend asked, nudging him slightly.

"Ms Darbus might think that she´s protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves!"

"Do yu know wat I´m gonna do to those two show dogs?"

"Nothing!" Skipper raised a flipper, stopping Rico in his paths. "We´re not going to do anything to them. Except sing, maybe!"

Everyone looked at each other confused, then at Troy.

"Alright, now this is only going to happen if we all work together." The leader said. "Now who´s in?"

Everyone put their flippers\paws together and cheered.

They were all in to do the impossible.

**A\N: I know it´s shorter than the others. Dx But; first it´s better to update this short chapter then continue writing and having to take longer and second, in the movie this is a scene anyway. xD Thnx for reading and leave a review on the way out! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright!" AT called as she walked into the theatre. "Is everyone ready?"

"No!" Skipper said back, concern marking his voice.

"Very funny, Skipper."

"No, really. Marlene isn´t here! In fact, I didn´t see her come out of her habitat today!"

"Maybe she just took a small walk." Private suggested.

"Then she´d be here by now."

"Guys," AT said. "Don´t worry. She´ll arrive sooner or later."

But she didn´t. After sixty-five minutes no female otter, Skipper jumped up from his place.

"Listen everyone! We´re going to split up in small troops and search for Marlene! You guys," he pointed to the cheerleaders and his basket ball team. "You´re going to look in the North half of the zoo. Kowalski, you take the brainiacs and the chimps and look in the south half. Private-"

"There´s no need for that…Skipper…" Came a heavily accented voice from the entrance.

Some animals gasped…cause only some animals knew who he was.

Skipper narrowed his eyes in hatred at the figure.

"Hans!"

"And here we meet again, Skipper. Not in Hoboken, not in the Central Park Zoo…but in Broadway!"

"Brodwai?" Rico asked confused.

AT quickly spoke up. "Y-yes! Welcome to Broadway´s practice room."

Hans looked around the room. "It´s smaller than I imagined."

"That´s why it´s the practice room."

"What do you want?!"

"Well, my dear frienemy…as you might´ve noticed, a certain otter is missing from your group and if you want her back-"

Skipper didn´t wait for the end of that sentence. He flung the puffin against a wall and chocked him.

"Where. Is. Marlene?!" He growled.

Hans pulled at the iron flippers. "She´s…she´s…" He tried to say put Skipper was chocking him too tightly.

"Sir, I think you should release him." Kowalski offered.

Skipper removed his wings and immediately, the Dane fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Wimp." The other muttered, then glared at his foe. "Where is Marlene and you better make it quick before these angry mammals," He nodded to Bada and Bing. "Squish you into a Danish pancake!"

Bing cracked his knuckles to emphasize the penguins´ point.

Hans gulped, then turned to AT. "I just want to star in Broadway too. Let me play a part and I´ll give you back Barney or whatever her name is."

"First it´s Marlene and second, okay." The director shrugged.

"Wait a minute! You´re gonna let a Hobokener play with us?" Maurice asked in disbelief.

"He asked. And Skipper will go crazy if he doesn´t find his girlfriend soon." She smiled at the penguin.

"Marlene is not my girlfriend!" He returned.

"_Yet_." Leonard whispered and a few animals snickered.

Skipper just rolled his eyes. "So, Dane are you gonna tell me or do I have to beat the truth out of you?"

Hans admired himself in the mirror as if he´s thinking how good he´ll look on camera. "She´s in the Central Park, the fifty-sixth tree to the left." He said.

"WHAT?" Skipper slid out, followed by his team.

"What´s his problem?" Antonio asked.

"If da otter is out in the park," Julian explained, wide-eyed. "She goes loco and tries to be seducing da king!…which is me." He added, just in case no one got that yet.

About ten minutes later, the penguins dragged a snarling Marlene into the studio.

"It´ll take a few seconds for her to return normal." Kowalski said.

After scaring Mort and Julian out of their wits, the otter slowly came back to her senses.

"What´s going on?" She murmured, half dazed, which quickly changed when she saw Hans. "YOU!" She tackled the puffin to the floor.

"You´re the one who kidnapped me!" the otter growled.

Hans pushed her off. "Would you and your boyfriend STOP picking on me?! I´m evil! That's what villains do!"

"Which boyfriend?!" Marlene shouted back. Then she stopped and looked at Skipper, who was blushing underneath his feathers.

"What?"

"Awwww!" Stacy grinned.

"Let´s just start with the next scene, _okay_?!" The penguin asked annoyed.

"Sure, so you two can hurry up and start the kissing scene, right?" AT teased.

Skipper banged his head against the wall.

8888

Finally the day came. Students chattered excitedly in the hallway.

"The big game is today!"

"I´m so betting on the Wildcats!"

The jocks hurried passed two girls talking, a cake in their hands. They ran right into the chemistry lab.

Chad and Troy covered Taylor´s and Gabriella´s eyes while Jason put the cake down in front of them.

"It´s a pi pie!" Mort exclaimed as the two jocks removed their hands. The girls gasped.

"It´s beautiful!" Gabriella said.

"Zeke made it." Troy said, pointing at the pi symbol on top of its surface.

"Thanks and guys, we have something for you too!" Kowalski nudged Marlene with a smile.

"Oh yeah, right over here!" The two brainiacs led the others over to the blackboard.

A bunch of equations were scribbled all over it.

"Ta-daa!"

"Hmm…" Troy nodded, pretending to understand this junk. He didn´t want to offend the girls.

The others just looked at the board and their leader in confusement.

Taylor and Gabriella couldn´t help but giggle.

They turned it over, presenting a huge logo with a hoop-shooting Wildcat on it.

"Ohh!" Chad exclaimed, relieved.

"That´s so co-" Troy started, but was cut off by something soft and plush.

Taylor grabbed more softballs from the counter and threw it at the others.

The boys picked up the balls and retaliated, both teams laughing.

88

After running through the schools, cheering on the drama club, making jokes about the cheerleader´s skirts (they got chased out immediately) and blowing up samples in the chemistry lab just for fun, time flew and everyone went to their places. The brainiacs in the lab and the jocks in the gym locker room.

88

Julian sat on a pink throne that had white words printed on them: "The Diva-Queen". He picked up a cotton pad and dabbed his face with it.

"So, do you really think our plan will work?" Antonio asked, bending over and touching his toes. They had to warm up for their act.

"Of course it will work! Just be trusting your king." The other replied, spraying himself with a red bottle of perfume.

"I hope so." Ryan mumbled, then caught the glower of his sister. "I meant, of course! Not like _you_ would make a mistake."

Julian smiled at that compliment. "Exactly." He got up and walked over to a blue dress. "Hmm, this will fit nicely with my handsome face. And it really shows off my perfect body!" He slipped into it and grinned at the mirror. "Perfect!"

Antonio tried not to stare, but it was just too weird, seeing a guy with make-up on, wearing an overwhelming costume like that.

"You are liking the view, right?" Julian asked, looking at Antonio through the mirror. The lemur had an eyebrow raised suggestively, making the other blush.

"No, you just look great." The otter quickly countered.

"I know. Now my dearest bro," King Julian looked defiantly at the door. "Let´s go kick some booty!"

88

Troy tugged at the shirt, slipping it over his head. He loved the team uniforms. They were thin and not as hot and tight as his normal shirts.

A few small knocks made him look up. For a second, he thought it was Gabriella and blushed madly. He was still bare-chested.

But that idea quickly passed when Coach Bolton came in.

"Nervous?" He asked his son.

"A little." The other confessed.

His dad straightened the collar of his suit. "Wish I could suit up and play alongside with you."

Troy smiled. "Hey, you had your turn."

"Heh, I guess so…" Coach sat on the bench opposite from his son. "You know what I want from you today?"

"Championship."

"Well, that´ll come or it won´t." Mr Bolton´s hazel eyes scanned his son´s face. "What I want is for you to have fun." He said lovingly.

Troy looked up at him.

"I know all about the pressure." His dad continued. "Probably too much of it has come from me. But what I really want is to see my son have the time of his life out there, playing the game we both love! You give me that and I´ll sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score turns out!"

The other broke into a smile. "Sure thing, Coach…er, dad."

Then Coach broke the silence. He gave his son an encouraging pat on his shoulder and left the room.

Troy grabbed his uniform shirt. He would win that championship. For his dad.

88

"Welcome to the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon." Hans proudly announced into the microphone. "Once again, it´s the East High Wildcats versus the West High Knights."

The audience made out of parents and friends (or the animals that weren´t in the scene right now) cheered.

88

"WHOO!"

"LET´S GO TEAM!"

"GO WILDCATS!"

The Wildcats ran out of their locker rooms onto their ´stage´. People cheered as they approached.

The cheerleaders waved their pom-poms up into the air, creating a tunnel for the team to run through. The West High Knights were already waiting for them.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

They shouted and whistled. Then the game began.

88

"Aaaaaaannnndd…GO!" Hans started the clock and immediately, the brainiacs began writing on whiteboards, racing against the clock and each other.

88

"Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and a responsibility." Roger recited for the few audience members in his theatre. "A joy and a burden. I commend you and all other young artist to hold out for the moon, the sun and the stars! **[A\N: that doesn´t just count for actors! ;)]**"

People clapped politely.

"Shall we soar together?" Roger grabbed Private´s flipper and lifted him up to his face while Lulu made a picture of them.

"Sharpay and Ryan!" The alligator called, placing the penguin back at his seat.

The lights dimmed.

Then a light came on, revealing Ryan in his sparkling silver suit.

"_Mucho gusto!_" Apparently that was part of the song.

Another light shone down. The dazzling diva fanned herself, indicating ´hot´. "_Ay que fabulosa!"_ Julian´s Madagascan accent did not go too well with Spanish, but he gave it his best shot.

He thrilled his tongue perfectly, dancing towards the otter. "_Arrriba! Quien es bailar?"_

"_Mirame!"_ Ryan returned.

Julian spun toward the crowd.

"_I believe in dreamin´! Shootin´ for the stars!"_

"_Baby to be number one, you´ve got to raise the bar!" _

"_Kickin´ and scratchin´. Grinding out my best!"_ Julian shook his body to the music, making his dress flow around like waves around him.

"_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success!"_

The two siblings caught each other´s look.

"_Work our tails off every day!" _They sang, dancing together now.

"_Gotta bump the competition. Blow them all away~!"_

Again those Spanish pronouncements.

Antonio happily said them, helping out his sister with the pronunciations.

"_Yeah we´re gonna bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top!"_

Ryan: _Slip and slide and ride that rhythm!_

"_Jump and hop. Hop till we drop!"_

Sharpay: _And start again!_

"_Zig, zag, zop! Bop like a mop!"_

Ryan: _Scoot around the corner._

"_Move it to the groove until the music stoooops! Do the bop, bop, bop to the top! Don´t ever stop! Bop to the top! Gimme, gimme! Shimmy, shimmy!"_

Dancing, sliding around, couple dancing for a few lines, everything looked perfect and fun. Ryan twirled his sister around; Sharpay danced in perfect imitation of him.

88

"WILDCATS!" The team broke off their huddle and ran to the center of the gym. After shaking hands with the enemy, they got into their positions.

The whistle blew, the ball was tossed and the game had begun.

88

Gabriella was writing furiously on her whiteboard, smiling of her sure victory. They had worked so hard, they just had to win!

The last equation and-

_**DING!**_

She ran over and hit the stop watch. Which meant she was done.

The Danish jury came over and inspected her drawings.

Hans stared confused at the numbers, then realized he had no idea what to do.

He quickly glanced at AT.

She pointed at Gabriella.

The Dane looked at her, then back at the director.

Said girl pointed again.

This time Hans copied her and pointed at Gabriella, hoping he was doing it right. When the half of the spectators sprang up and cheered, he guessed he did.

88

"_Shake some booty and turn around"_

A guitar solo filled in the gap.

"_Flash a smile in their direction!"_

Sharpay: _Show some muscle!_

Ryan: _Do the hustle!_

He did.

88

Taylor glanced at the clock. It was time. She sat down at the computer with her BFF and started typing into her laptop.

"Alright Wildcats. Time for an orderly exit from the gym."

88

The gym was going crazy as a player stole the ball and ran with it into the opposite direction. Coach Bolton kept shouting advice and orders at his trainees. "TROY! OVER HERE!" Leonard shouted.

All of the sudden, the lights flickered and the scores wavered on its electric boards.

"We seem to experience some technical problems." The announcer said.

Troy smiled distantly. ´Good job, girls.´ He thought. Then Chad punched his shoulder. "GO!" He shouted. "Oh right!" Troy raced off. He had little time to change quickly and get to the stage.

"Everyone please remain calm. And in the meantime, for safety regulations, we all have to make an orderly exit from the gym.

88

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the Wildcats chemistry group was watching with dread as a vial overflowed and the foulest of all foul stenches filled the room.

"Go, go!" Everyone hurried out of the room quickly.

88

"_Yeah we´re gonna bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top!"_

Ryan: _Wipe away your inhibitions. _

"_Stump, stump, stump! Do the romp!"_

Sharpay: _And strut your stuff!_

"_Bop, bop, bop! Straight to the top! Going for the glory!"_

A third light revealed a golden ladder. Sharpay twirled towards it.

Ryan skid to a halt in front of the ladder.

"_We´ll keep stepping up and we just won´t stoooopppp~"_

"_Stoooppp~" _Julian continued, climbing up.

"_Till we reach the toooooopppp! Bop to the top!"_

The siblings posed their final move and the crowd went wild.

"BRAVO!"

"WELL DONE!"

"AWESOME!"

Sharpay and Ryan climbed down and bowed in front of their fans.

A row of girls stood up to honor Ms Evans.

"Oh hi! Call me!" The beauty queen said, before stepping off to the side.

Ryan bowed again then threw his hat into the crowd as a token.

A few kids tried to grab it.

"Do you see why we loved the theatre? Well done, Sharpay and Ryan Evans!"

Another round of applause.

"Next we have…Ahh! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

**A\N: Cliffhanger! Not really, since we all know how it turns out. xD Review if you want to see the next chapter! xDD**


	21. Chapter 21

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez!" Roger called out.

Nothing. The small crowd of audience stood up and started to fade out of the theatre room.

"Troy? Gabriella?"

Kelsi turned to Ms Darbus.

"They´ll be here!" She said. The high schooler pleaded desperately that for once, Ms Darbus overlook the fact that her stars are late.

"The theatre, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I´m sorry."

The pianist stared at her teacher with bitter shock, before running out.

Sharpay winked at her brother, who grinned back.

"Well, we are done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted." Roger checked off the event of the night on his clipboard.

"No, wait! Ms Darbus, wait!" Troy ran into the theatre. "We´re ready, we can sing!"

"I called your names, twice!"

"Ms Darbus, please! Please!" Gabriella pleaded, joining them on the stage.

"Rules are rules!"

Then a loud murmur filled the large room. Everyone from the gym piled through the theatre doors and searched for seats.

"We´ll be happy to do it again for our fellow students!" Julian suggested. He eyed the large crowd with delight.

The dramatic arts teacher looked around her in bewilderment. "I don´t know what´s going on here, but in any event it´s far too late and we have not got a pianist."

"Well, that´s show biz!" Ryan smirked.

"We´ll sing without piano!" Troy said, taking Gabriella´s hand. He was not going to let everything they´ve worked for just crash and burn like that. Not him.

"Oh no, you won´t!" Kelsi appeared behind them. "Pianist here, Ms Darbus!"

The dazzle lemur stepped up. "You really don´t want to do that!" She hissed.

"Oh yes," Private stepped up and glared back. "I really do. READY ON STAGE!" She called over her shoulder, while running to the piano.

Sharpay gasped and stepped back.

"Now that´s show biz." Roger said to Ryan.

The otter looked away.

The twins had no choice but to follow the teacher off stage.

Troy squeezed Gabriella´s hand tightly and gave her a microphone.

His temporary excitement caused him to miss the anxious look on the girl´s face.

Everyone settled down and it got quiet.

Kelsi started playing and even the long chatters shut up.

Marlene froze on her place, the microphone in front of her and her mind blank. She could feel all those sets of eyes, looking at her, analyzing every flaw, every detail.

Suddenly, doubts drifted through her mind.

What if she wasn´t good enough? What if she forgot all of the lines and ruined the night of her friends? If she failed now, she is going to disappoint her friends. Including Troy.

She then realized she missed her intro.

Troy´s grin had now disappeared. He signaled Kelsi to stop playing and quickly went over to Gabriella.

"I can´t do it, Troy. No with all of these people staring at me." The girl´s eyes reflected pure fear and she started off towards the exit.

The other immediately grabbed her hand. "Hey, just look at me. Right at me…" He turned her around to face him.

"Like the first time we sang together. Remember?"

She nodded.

"Like kindergarten."

Something about his composed features and the way he talked soothed her flaming nerves.

Troy didn´t let go, just gently pulled her to the center of the stage.

Kelsi repeated the intro again. The painted set of New York was lowered down behind them.

Troy held up the microphone and began singing.

"We´re soarin´. Flyin´. There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach."

His voice echoed strongly around the room. Hearing him made Gabriella´s jitteriness fade away. She imagined they were back in the music room. Just her and Troy and Kelsi in the background.

She opened her mouth.

"If we´re tryin´. So we´re breaking free."

The captain released her hand. But he grabbed her other one and turned toward the crowd.

At first Gabriella stared to panic again. Then he began singing and even they melted away again.

"You know the world can see us. In a way that´s different then who we are."

"Creating space between us. Till we´re separate hearts." Suddenly it wasn´t all too bad. So everyone was staring at them. So everyone was listening. So what?

They signed up because they wanted to sing together. So that´s exactly what they will do. Even if the school burns down and the world ended. They´re going to perform this number no matter what.

Skipper smirked slightly at the defiant glint in the otter´s eyes. It also made him wonder what she was thinking. If it weren´t for the crushing silence (despite their singing), Skipper would´ve forgotten his name and the lyrics to the song and just stare at the girl.

Was it just his eyes playing tricks or did Marlene look so gorgeous in the white lights shining from above? No, it was definitely not a trick.

He felt her squeeze his flipper and remembered just in time to sing.

"But your faith, it gives me strength. Strength to beli~eve."

Skipper and Marlene grinned at each other and the tension broke completely.

"We´re breaking free!"

"We´re soarin´!"

"Flyin´!"

"There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach!"

"So we´re breaking free!"

"Yeah, we´re breaking free."

"Oooh…"

Skipper couldn´t believe how well their voices fit together. And that he´d ever enjoy being on stage and singing.

´Singing is for girls.´ He always said.

But right now, he couldn´t think of any place he´d rather be than right here.

"Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can´t control?"

"Connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very soul."

"Very soul…"

Their voices rejoined again.

"Rising till it lifts us up! So everyone can see~!"

"We´re breaking free!"

"We´re soarin!"

"Flyin´!"

Marlene had started dancing long time ago. Skipper just kinda swayed to the music. Despite singing here with his crush, it was still pretty awkward to start dancing.

"There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach!"

Then he looked up and saw AT. She was silently encouraging him to dance.

At first Skipper tried to shake his head at her. There´s no way he´d dance. Especially not in front of her, Julian and his team! But she stayed firm.

"If we´re trying!"

"Yeah, we´re breaking free!"

"Oh we´re breaking free!"

"Ooohh…"

The penguin looked over to Marlene, dancing away and grinning at him the entire time. AT pointed to the otter and mouthed something.

Skipper sighed inwardly and focused back on the song. Fine. He was going to try dancing. But if anything goes wrong, it wasn´t his fault.

"Runnin´!"

"Climbin´!" The penguin had no idea how to start, so he just copied what Marlene had done earlier.

According to the pleasantly surprised look on his girl´s face, he was doing well.

Even the crowd cheered much to his embarrassment.

"To get to the place to be all that we can be!"

"Now´s the time!"

"So we´re breaking free."

"We´re breaking free!"

"Ooh, yeah!"

He _was _doing good and he could feel it. So the two danced. All over the stage, singing their heart out.

Kelsi got so into it, she kicked her stool away and played standing up.

"More than hope, more than faith!"

"This is true, this is fate!"

Now people were standing up, clapping and dancing along.

"And together we see it coming!"

"More than you, more than me!"

"Not a want, not a need!"

"Both of us, breaking free!"

Skipper grabbed Marlene´s paw and twirled her over the stage.

"Soarin!"

"Flyin´!"

"There´s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach! If we´re trying!"

"So we´re breaking free."

"Breaking free!"

"We´re runnin´!"

"Ooh, climbin!"

"To get to the place to be all that we can be!"

"Now´s the time!"

"Now´s the time!"

"We´re breaking free."

"Oohhh, we´re breaking free!"

The music became slower with the end of the song.

"You know the world can see us…" Skipper turned away from the crowd to gaze into the otter´s eyes. "In a world that´s different than who we…are~."

Their voice faded and Skipper felt another feeling. Dread. He didn´t want this to end! He wanted to sing with Marlene forever!

Then the bomb exploded. Everyone jumped out of their seats and cheered out their lungs.

Gabriella realized what just happened. She performed in front of her _whole _school…and loved it.

Cuz she did it with the one guy she loved.

Speaking of which, Skipper smiled down at her, locking eyes.

For a moment, he seemed to hesitate with something.

Then he bent over and kissed her.

Marlene swore her heart stopped at that moment.

They pulled away and everything they ever wanted to say to each other was suddenly said.

Kelsi bowed and the singers broke away from their magical moment to applause for their amazing pianist.

88

"**And West High pushing the ball. Fast break! Looking for an open man. Oh, but it´s stolen by number 14 and heading the other way!**"

The announcer shouted excitedly into the microphone, trying to make himself heard over the cheers.

"**East High has the ball! Time is running down on the clock! Looking for an open man! Fake. Swing to the outside. Ball on the perimeter. Looks for a man on the inside. Nice screen. Shot´s up…and it´s good!**"

All the Wildcats, Wildcat cheerleaders and fans rushed out to embrace the winners. The mascot danced around on the outside of the party, yelling through his big stuffed head.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" Chants made themselves heard over the noise.

"Congratulations!" The manager said giving Mr Bolton the prize.

"Thanks!" Coach took the trophy and pushed through the kids, who quickly made way for him.

"Coming through!"

Troy was lifted on two player´s shoulders.

"WAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

The response to Rico´s question shot back like a cannon.

"WAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Troy was put back on the ground and hugged by Maurice.

"I´m so proud of you, son!"

"Aw thanks, Dad!"

Roger pushed over to the two.

"Bravo!"

"Brava!" Bolton said, winking.

"Troy, you´re the man!" A fan shouted.

"No, you are! Thanks!"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" Marlene shouted.

"What about your team?"

"We won too!"

"So," Rico took Kowalski into his arms. "Yu´r going with me to tha after-party, right?"

"Like on a date?"

"Mussed be yu luky day!"

Taylor pulled her girl friend aside. "Chad just asked me out!"

The other gasped.

Then a familiar lemur drowning in perfume walked over.

"Well, congratulations. I am being the study in case you can´t make a show, so…be breaking your leg."

Gabriella stared at her.

Sharpay laughed. "In theatre that means good luck."

She strode off, but was stopped by something small and furry.

Mort stared up at his king with big sad eyes.

"What is it, Mort?" The lemur sighed.

"I-I just wanted you to have this…I took these for you…" He handed his king pink, fuzzy slippers.

Julian gasped. "You stole this? For me?"

"Yes I did…" the tiny mouse lemur said shyly.

"I am thanking you Mort so much! These are perfect!"

"You are thinking so?"

"I´m knowing so!"

Suddenly music started.

"Together, together, together everyone! Together, together, together, come on, let´s have some fun!"

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE!"

AT jumped down from her stool and turned off the camera. "We are finished!"

Skipper stared at her for a second before shouting, "FINALLY!"

The rest of the animals cheered and joined the others on the stage.

"DANCE PARTY!" Julian cried and started dancing.

Some lost their costumes and joined him.

"So, can I stop being a girl now?" Kowalski asked hopefully.

"Sure." AT laughed then handed him the phone. The genius immediately grabbed it and dialed a number.

"Fey! We´re done!…of course…" He walked away, chattering excitedly.

"BRAVA EVERYONE!" Roger shouted, throwing off his tight Ms Darbus clothes.

"I´m so glad this torture is over with!" Skipper said with relief.

"Torture?" Marlene asked laughing and kissed him.

Rico smirked at his blushing leader and AT took a picture.

"Aww!"

Hans struggled over to them. "I called the Hoboken Zoo!" He said excitedly. "They´re going to come for the next movie too!"

"WHAT?!"

"Next movie…" AT thought out loud. Skipper´s eyes widened. "Noo!" He grabbed Marlene´s paw and fled into the crowd.

They found a quiet corner away from the turbulence and told each other all the things they wanted to say.

**A\N: Yay! We reached the end! Final chapter is still coming, though. xD Review and criticize please! X)**


	22. LAST CHAPTER

A\N: Here we are! The last chapter! :D

"Everyone! Calm down and sit!" AT shouted at the exciting, _talking _animals.

Finally everyone shut up and sat down.

"Now, as you know, we reached the end of the movie." She began.

"Oh really? When did that happen?" Skipper mocked and got a glare from the other.

"Anyway, congratulations to all. People _love_ the movie we produced."

"What movie?!" Leonard asked surprised.

"The Penguins High School Musical! Why do you think I´ve been filming?"

"Why penguins?" Stacy asked. "The Epic Badger Sisters and their crew would be a better title."

AT shook her head. "Too long. But it was a great hit! We´re even getting requests for new movies!"

"Well, I certainly won´t mind being the limelight with Marlene." Skipper flirted, receiving a few ´awwww!´s and a kiss from his new girlfriend.

"Really?" AT jumped up and grabbed a stack of papers from the counter. "Then you wouldn´t mind doing High School Musical 2, would you?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Practice begins next Friday at 9 AM!" The author called, before rushing out, to get a few more changes in the script done…

A\N: xD Thank you to all who read this story and reviewed! Especially the people who reviewed constantly, I really loved reading your comments! Even those who didn´t review, thanks for reading! X) See you guys in the auditions! xP


	23. Author s Note

A\N: Attention everyone! The sequel is coming up soon!

Stay posted! 8)


End file.
